


Itsumo

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Spirit World, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto i jego przemyślenia na temat Orochimaru prowadzą go prosto do leża węża. Drama, przemoc, pokręcony związek i nie taki znowu smutny finał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ITSUMO

 

part I

 

Nie powinien wychodzić ze swojej komnaty. Nie powinien kręcić się po opuszczonych, kamiennych korytarzach fortecy, którą Orochimaru obrał sobie za tymczasową kryjówkę. Nie powinien oddawać się tak nierozważnie rozmyślaniom na temat Uchihy Sasuke, którego tak ukochał sobie mistrz, a którego w jakiś przedziwny sposób nie mógł zabić, chociaż chłopak praktycznie był w jego rękach, nieprzytomny, w szpitalu, pośród trupów swoich strażników. Z drugiej jednak strony nie powinien zostawać szpiegiem, nie powinien żyć. Jeśli było coś, co powinno być zrobione w jego marnym, ukrytym żywocie to śmierć, dziewiętnaście lat temu, razem ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami jego rodzinnej wioski.

Kabuto nie był odpowiednim człowiekiem do rozmyślań, co powinien zrobić a czego nie. Wiązało się to niewygodnie z tym, co już zrobił i od czego nie było już odwrotu. A mimo to, nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że nie powinien tamtej nocy iść na samotny spacer po fortecy. Ta noc była nieuchronna i zbliżała się za każdym razem, gdy mistrz zapatrzał się w niego tymi swoimi wężowymi, pięknymi oczyma drapieżnika. W sumie udawanie, że nie widzi się morderczego blasku w tych niesamowitych ślepiach, nie miało sensu. Kabuto był szpiegiem, logika była często jego jedyną, ale jakże skuteczną bronią. I wiedział, że coś, co nie ma sensu jest wyzute z wszelkich wartości, toteż całkiem bezproblemowo podszedł do tematu, gdy na oflankowanym tarasie twierdzy, pośród ciemności nocy, zobaczył dwie postacie, wyglądające jakby tańczyły.

Ale to nie był taniec. Kabuto stanął w bezruchu, instynktownie wyczuwając intensywną, gwałtowną czakrę mistrza. Już wtedy wiedział, że nie powinien szwędać się po twierdzy, szczególnie w pobliżu kwater Orochimaru, który być może przez osmozę zaraził się chyba od Jirayiry niepohamowanym głodem seksualnym i bezwstydnym, nieskrępowanym zasadami wszelakich etykiet zaspokajaniem swoich potrzeb. Potrzeby nie były wyłącznie natury erotycznej. Mistrz miał drobną fiksację na punkcie krwi, która choć połączona dziwacznie z pragnieniami seksualnymi, miała także swoje podłoże w jego naturze drapieżnika.

Dwie postaci nie tańczyły. Uprawiały dziki seks, na odsłoniętym tarasie, barbarzyński, pospieszny, brutalny seks, z ciętymi, płytkimi ranami, krwią rozmazaną na udach i siniakami od zbyt mocnych pchnięć i uścisków.

Kabuto cofnął się dwa kroki, zamierzając dyskretnie opuścić scenę. Orochimaru i jego partnerka, drobna blondynka o rozkojarzonym wzroku, wskazującym, że jest pod wpływem jakiegoś genjutsu, najwyraźniej nie zauważyli go jeszcze. Medninja pomimo mroku, osnuwającego zimny, kamienny taras widział, jak plecy mistrza drgają w gwałtownych, brutalnych ruchach frykcyjnych a dłonie, smukłe, arystokratyczne dłonie o długich, wąskich palcach obejmują uda kobiety. Urywane oddechy były jedynym dźwiękiem, zakłócającym głęboką ciszę zapomnianej fortecy, którą Orochimaru obrał za siedzibę swojej nowej osady. Gwałt, błysnęło w głowie Kabuto niczym zygzakowata błyskawica, przecinająca wzburzone niebo. Orochimaru i seks, drapieżny, wężowaty, bezlitosny i samolubny stosunek płciowy, kończący się nieuchronną śmiercią jednego z partnerów. Słabszy przegrywał, takie było prawo natury, kończył prawdopodobnie z pełną satysfakcją płynącą z dzikiego stosunku, co nie zmieniało postaci rzeczy, że mistrz nigdy nie był przegranym. Nawet, jeżeli ofiara była zaspokojona, trudno było nazwać seks z Orochimaru inaczej niż gwałt. W końcu omamiał swoich partnerów, pozbawiał ich możliwości odmowy, sprzeciwu. A może najzwyczajniej w świecie pozwalał im skosztować zakazanego owocu dzikiego seksu, bez zahamowań, czystego popędu niezatrzymującego się przed niczym, poza własną przyjemnością.

Kabuto odsunął się kolejne dwa kroki, starając się bezgłośnie usunąć w mrok, ale Orochimaru oderwał usta, przyssane do tej pory do piersi kobiety i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, jasnym, drapieżnym wzrokiem. Blondynka w jego ramionach obwisła mu omdlewająco na biodrach, z udami obejmującymi go w desperackim, mocnym uścisku.

"Chodź." cichy, syczący z lekka głos. Kabuto poczuł, że nagła suchość atakuje mu gardło a ręce stają się nagle niesamowicie ciężkie. Coś mu ten nieprzyjemny stan przypominał...Mrukliwy, rozbawiony śmiech wstrząsnął nim w prawie tym samym stopniu, co przerażająca świadomość tego, co się właśnie stało.

Orochimaru założył mu technikę podmiany dusz, mocno i jakby od niechcenia, w ułamku sekundy. Kabuto zaklął po cichu na swoją nieostrożność. Mistrz słynny był ze swoich nieuczciwych zagrywek, nawet względem sprzymierzeńców. Medninja nie raz widział wiszących na najwyższej wieży strażników, którzy zasnęli na warcie, a których wykrzywione poczucie humoru mistrza powiesiło za szelki tudzież kalesony na kogutach wskazujących siłę i kierunek wiatru. Innym, przyłapanym na nieostrożności, przytrafiały się czasem gorsze, i bardziej bolesne, zawstydzające przypadki, jak poparzony tyłek, urwana ręka czy z chirurgiczną precyzją wycięte jądro, które delikwent odnajdywał w słoiku z formaliną przy swoim łóżku. Cokolwiek to było, nieostrożność przy Orochimaru nigdy nie kończyła się bezboleśnie i bezkonfliktowo. Kabuto czuł niemal przez skórę, że teraz nie będzie inaczej.

Blada, trójkątna twarz mistrza uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując szereg ostrych, całkiem niepasujących do przedstawiciela homo sapiens, zębów. Zauważył, że Kabuto dał się złapać na genjutsu, i najwyraźniej knuł już plan, co zrobić z tak smaczną sytuacją. Kabuto wiedział, że mistrz zawsze pragnął upokorzyć go jakoś, choć z trudem przychodziło mu wskazać powód takiego zachowania. Zresztą Orochimaru rzadko potrzebował powodów dla swoich czynów. Medninja domyślał się, że dla mistrza niewygodna jest jego inteligencja, zdolność do podążania za jego tokiem rozumowania i uzasadniania pewnych ruchów, które jak w grze w szachy, przynosiły rezultaty parę ruchów figur później.

"Chodź mówię." mruknął zniecierpliwiony głos, w którym jednak wciąż można było wyczuć nutkę rozbawienia. "Przyłącz się do nas. Nie każdy ma zaszczyt dzielić ze mną partnera..."

Kabuto nie mógł odpowiedzieć, ponieważ jego ciało nie należało już do niego. Przyglądał się z dobrze ukrywaną furią, jak jego nogi zaczynają go nieść w stronę Orochimaru, jak jego ręce wyciągają się całkowicie bez udziału jego głowy, żeby objąć z tyłu otumanioną blondynkę. Pachniała słodko, jakimś dusznym, kwiatowym perfumem a jej ciało było miękkie, gorące i spocone. Kabuto zwinął się jak najgłębiej w sobie, w małą, bezpieczną kulkę, w której mógł ukrywać się tygodniami, pracując jako szpieg. Musiał odciąć się od swoich emocji, od strachu, wstydu, podekscytowania, nie mógł nawet zbliżyć się do tych myśli, bo siedzący mu w umyśle Orochimaru wyczułby jego niepewność, i wykorzystałby ją niechybnie. Był zbyt dobrym szpiegiem, żeby nawet w tak drażliwej, niespodziewanej sytuacji poddać się bez wewnętrznego oporu technice tak prostej jak zamiana dusz. Ręka Kabuto sięgnęła całkowicie bez udziału jego woli w dół, dotykając mokrego, gorącego miejsca, w którym członek mistrza wchodził w wijącą się w spazmach rozkoszy, spoconą kobietę. Kabuto poczuł nabrzmiałe żyły penisa, jego twardą, ciepłą skórę, wilgotną i rozgrzaną, i mimowolnie wykrzywił twarz. Może jednak Orochimaru, nawet tak prostą techniką, potrafił we wspaniałym stylu złamać i upokorzyć nawet najlepszego szpiega.

Kabuto poczuł, jak jego druga dłoń zaczynaj błądzić po nagich plecach kobiety, która wypręża się pod jego dotykiem. Nad jej krągłym ramieniem widział uśmiechniętą, rozluźnioną twarz mistrza, mierzącego go ciekawym, pełnym aprobaty wzrokiem, jakby było to dla niego codziennością, że uprawia seks grupowy na tarasie, na który w każdej chwili może wpaść cały oddział strażników nocnych.

"Rozbierz się."

Kabuto nie wiedział jak to się stało, że nagle wszystkie jego rzeczy zniknęły gdzieś, w ferworze skrępowania, wstydu i wyuczonego wieloletnim treningiem szpiegowskim dystansu do samego siebie i swojego ciała. Nigdy jeszcze nie uprawiał seksu, ale teraz nie miało to większego znaczenia. Teraz musiał zapomnieć o tym, że jest dziewiętnastolatkiem, wyszkolonym w zabijaniu i infiltracji zabójcą, wielokroć lepszym niż o pokolenie starsi wojownicy, i że jest dziewiczo nienaruszony w sferze płciowości, chociaż statystycznie wie, co do czego i co z czym, żeby zaistniała erotyczna interakcja. Przecież bywają misje, które zakładają odbycie stosunku seksualnego, i był na nie przygotowany. A więc musiał po prostu o tym całym surrealistycznym koszmarze myśleć jako o właśnie takiej misji. Kabuto skulił się jeszcze ciaśniej w małą kulkę, ukrytą bezpiecznie w najgłębszych zakamarkach jego jestestwa, i poddał się swojej nieoczekiwanej, nadprogramowej misji.

Orochimaru zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Kabuto przylgnął do pleców kobiety, zamykając oczy, starając się nie wizualizować sobie jak teraz wyglądają, sczepieni w trójkę, drżący i spoceni, na kamiennym tarasie, pośród rozrzuconych ubrań. Krótka myśl, że musi znaleźć wejście do wnętrza ciała tej kobiety i nie bardzo wie jak, zważywszy na swoje zamknięte oczy. Ale Orochimaru, usadowiony wygodnie w jego umyśle, nie miał takich wątpliwości. Chwila wymacywania, przerażająco żenująca i upokarzająca, i już, mokre, ślizgie ciepło objęło nagle naprężonego i poruszonego widocznie całym zajściem członka Kabuto. Westchnął urywanie czując, jak mięśnie wewnętrzne kobiety zaciskają się wokół niego, a mistrz przyciąga go swoimi smukłymi nieludzko rękoma, aby pogłębić kontakt. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że mistrz ustąpił mu swojego miejsca, wysuwając się z wdziękiem polującej pantery z pochwy i kierując swoje zainteresowanie na...tylne regiony swojej...ich wspólnej partnerki.

To wszystko razem przypominało jakiś chory sen, koszmarny majak, z którego nie można się było obudzić, bo twoja własna ręka już nie była twoja i nawet nie mogłeś się nią uszczypnąć, żeby przetestować realność całego zdarzenia. Blond włosy, pachnące ciężko kwiatami, moce ramiona obejmujące go tak, że całym sobą przyciśnięty był do rozgrzanego ciała kobiety i pośrednio do mistrza, wielkie, nieruchome oczy Orochimaru, obserwujące go uważnie, dłoń na pośladku, okrutna, bardzo zwinna, utalentowana dłoń, która bez skrępowania badała każdy zakątek jego karku, ramion, ud, która wpierała się palec po palcu w wejście do jego wnętrza, wejście, którego nikt jeszcze nigdy nie dotykał w tak erotyczny, przerażająco pewny siebie sposób.

Nie pamiętał, kto i kiedy ustalił rytm. Prawdopodobnie był to Orochimaru, gdyż blond kobieta była kompletnie nieświadoma, zablokowana całkowicie genjutsu, a on sam był tylko kukiełką w rękach mistrza. Nie, żeby poruszanie się wewnątrz gorącego, wilgotnego ciała nie było przyjemne, jednak świadomość, że jego ruchy nie są jego ruchami i nie ma nad nimi absolutnie kontroli, nadawała wszystkiemu innego zabarwienia. Sadystycznego, okrutnego, opierającego się na stwierdzeniu, że mogę gwałcić Cię raz za razem, zmusić do masturbacji na twoich własnych oczach, mogę doprowadzić cię do najwspanialszego orgazmy twojego życia, a jednocześnie mogę Cię złamać, zniszczyć. Mogę zrobić z tobą wszystko, a Ty możesz jedynie biernie, bezwolnie przyjmować to, co Ci zrobię, co zrobię z Tobą. Pełna kontrola zarówno nad przyjemnością jak i bólem. Jakie to było typowe dla Orochimaru. Kabuto po prostu wiedział, że nie powinien tej nocy wychodzić w ogóle ze swojej komnaty.

Rytm przyspieszył znienacka, wywołując u Kabuto urywane jęknięcia, niedające się opanować w żaden ze znanych mu szpiegowskich sposobów. Kontrola Orochimaru nie była czymś, co można było złamać łatwo. Starając się nie słyszeć żenujących, całkowicie nieprzystojnych dźwięków, które wydawał, wstrząsany dreszczami i spazmatycznymi skurczami, ilekroć wewnętrzne mięśnie wyprężonej przed nim kobiety zacisnęły się, Kabuto postanowił z podniesioną głową znieść upokorzenie, jakie zgotował mu mistrz. Na przekór wszelkim okolicznościom był zdeterminowany czerpać z tego małego incydentu przyjemność. Tyle, ile się da, gdyż dłonie Orochimaru trzymały go tak mocno, że, był tego stuprocentowo pewny, będzie jutro cały obity, posiniaczony i podrapany.

Jeżeli będzie jakieś jutro. Orochimaru miał niechlubny zwyczaj zabijania swoich kochanków. Tak w każdym razie głosiły plotki, które z reguły były bajaniem zabobonnych ignorantów, jednak przy takiej osobowości jak mistrz, zwykle okazywały się być prawdą.

Kabuto zamknął oczy i nakazał swojemu ciału rozluźnić się, nawet pod wpływem techniki Orochimaru. Było nie było przeżywał właśnie swój pierwszy raz. Chciał pamiętać z tego coś więcej, niż tylko wstyd, obnażenie i poczucie ubezwłasnowolnienia. Upewniając się, że prawdziwy Kabuto leży spokojnie skulony w głębinach jego świadomości, medninja podjął rytm, którym do tej pory dyrygował Orochimaru. Oddechem i wolą można było zdziałać cuda. Któż mógł wiedzieć to lepiej niż szpieg, będący od dziecka zabójcą i infiltratorem? Kabuto nie musiał otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że Orochimaru uśmiecha się do niego z zadowoleniem. Ale otworzył oczy i tak, i spojrzał prosto w niebo, po którym prześwietlone blaskiem księżyca, płynęły blade, srebrzyste chmury. Tak nisko, że wydawało się, że można ująć w dłoń ich puchowe, miękkie grzywy.

Jeżeli oczywiście, miałoby się swoją dłoń na własność, posłuszną i poddaną wolnemu rozumowi. Ręce Kabuto nie były w tej komfortowej sytuacji, ale nie zamierzał płakać nad tym faktem. Jego zniewolenie było z jakiś pokręcony, dwuznaczny sposób przyjemne, a chmury płynęły dalej, mijając lśniący księżyc, i nie zwracając uwagi na czyjekolwiek upokorzenie czy wstyd. I dobrze. Kabuto lubił wiedzieć, że są rzeczy, które trwają, pomimo swojej ulotności i okrucieństwa życia.

Obaj zamknęli się w dublowanym ruchu, wbijając się w nieszczęsną kobietę, jakby mieli ją rozerwać na pół, jakby chcieli się przebić przez jej drgające w rozkoszy ciało, aby w końcu dopaść siebie nawzajem...Dłonie Orochimaru rysowały paznokciami długie szramy na plecach Kabuto, ale on już nie czuł bólu, tylko ciężką, czerwieniącą się pod powiekami przyjemność, ogłuszającą, dudniącą w uszach rytmem pulsu i gorącem, które zaczynało się kumulować w jego lędźwiach. Wyciągnął dłonie przez miękkie ramiona kobiety i złapał z całej siły czarne, lśniące włosy, opadające w nieładzie na wykrzywioną paroksyzmem zadowolenia twarz mistrza. Wielkie, rozszerzone oczy spojrzały się na niego, zamglone przyjemnością, jednak wciąż w pełni świadome.

Kabuto zdał sobie sprawę, że odzyskał władzę w ciele, dopiero, gdy stanął na krawędzi przepaści, wpatrzony jak zahipnotyzowany królik w obłędne, mroczne oczy mistrza i swoją własną dłoń, trzymającą garść czarnych, gładkich włosów Orochimaru, w geście sprzeciwu i zemsty. A potem spadł spiralnie w dół, drgając w płynnych wystrzałach przyjemności, które ginęły gdzieś w głębi przytulonego do niego nieświadomie drugiego ciała, drgającego w swojej własnej ekstazie. Przez chwilę świat stał się przeraźliwie cichy i słychać było tylko nieprzystojne jęki Kabuto i zdyszany, cichy śmiech mistrza.

Kabuto doszedł pierwszy. Jak na młodego, wypełnionego szalejącymi hormonami, dziewiętnastolatka przystało. A potem przywarł bezradnie do miękkich, pulchnych pleców kobiety i odetchnął urywanie. Orochimaru jeszcze przez jakiś, niedający się określić przez zamglony umysł medninji, czas wybijał swój szaleńczy rytm na obu ciałach, złączonych wciąż w potrójnym uścisku.

Kobieta, poddająca się bezwolnie narzuconemu rytmowi, rzuciła się nagle w geście jakiegoś dziwnego zrozumienia i szoku, ale Orochimaru znieruchomiał już, najwyraźniej osiągając także swój orgazm. Genjutsu przestało działać, podobnie jak zamiana dusz. Kobieta otworzyła usta w niemym przerażeniu, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Kabuto na chwiejnych nogach odsunął się od niej, zaszczycając krótkim spojrzeniem swojego zdradzieckiego członka, który najwyraźniej zażył już rozkoszy i teraz odpoczywał, zwisając leniwie wśród kręconych, gęstych włosów łonowych, obleśnie obojętny na wszystkich, którzy akurat teraz mogli na niego patrzeć. Cała reszta ciała i umysłu medninji wiła się w upokorzeniu, ale penis najwyraźniej postanowił nie przejmować się etykietą. Kabuto zanotował w pamięci czysto kliniczną myśl o tym, że części rozrodcze nie mają tyle pruderii i skrupułów, co reszta ciała, łącznie z mózgiem.

Szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy i naciągnął spodnie. Orochimaru wciąż złączony z kobietą, która w dalszym ciągu nie mogła wydusić żadnego słowa, patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak medninja pochyla się, żeby włożyć sandały. Kabuto skrzywił się. Coś mówiło mu, że jego własny tyłek także nieszczęśliwym trafem wpadł mistrzowi w oko. Jak powszechnie wiadomo nie ma nic gorszego, niż wpaść w nieodpowiednie, mordercze, sadystyczne oko, zainteresowane bardziej złamaniem obiektu, na który patrzy, niż jego poznaniem i przyjemnością płynącą z patrzenia na niego.

Czując, że wygląda bardzo niezręcznie i całkiem nieodpowiednio, jak na młodego, świetnie wyszkolonego szpiega, Kabuto postanowił szybko zrejterować z tarasu i w przyszłości nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wychodzić nocą na przechadzki. Chciał już tylko ukryć się w swojej komnacie, przez dwie do trzech godzin powmawiać sobie, że jego podniecenie całą przygodą, było natury czysto fizjologicznej, i nie miało nic wspólnego z aurą władczości Orochimaru, z jego smukłymi dłońmi i lubieżnie uśmiechającymi się ustami, błądzącymi po miękkim, kobiecym ciele, ale czasem docierającymi też do ciała medninji. Chciał zmęczyć się swoim samooszukiwaniem i zasnąć, a potem obudzić się i nie pamiętając całego zdarzenia, powrócić do swoich normalnych stosunków z mistrzem. Jeżeli jakiekolwiek normalne stosunki były możliwe po uczestniczeniu w tak wynaturzonym trójkącie.

"A więc uciekasz?" spytał retorycznie Orochimaru. Kabuto stanął wpół kroku, kumulując czakrę tak, żeby mistrz nie mógł założyć kolejnej ze swoich nietypowych technik. Wielkie, rozszerzone oczy, lśniące niepokojąco w promieniach księżycowego światła, zmrużyły się, po czym wąskie, blade usta złożyły na kobiecej szyi czuły pocałunek. Kabuto poczuł, że na widok tego drobnego gestu wszystkie włosy stają mu na sztorc. Błyszczące oczy nadal obserwowały go z rozbawieniem, podczas gdy kobieta obwisła bezwładnie na rękach Orochimaru. Kabuto nie musiał używać żadnej ze swoich technik medycznych, żeby stwierdzić, że kolejna ofiara/partner nie żyje. Szybkość, z jaką mistrz zakładał śmiercionośne techniki wciąż go przerażała i niepokoiła.

Krótkie zdziwienie faktem, że on sam żyje nadal, wbiło mu się w tył głowy, ale zignorował tą myśl. Nie było sensu szukać celowości w życiu płciowym Orochimaru. Możliwe, że mistrz po prostu dobrze się z nim bawił i dlatego postanowił go oszczędzić. Imputowało to stwierdzenie, że z kobietą bawił się gorzej, jednak Kabuto w jakiś dziwny sposób nie czuł się wcale dumny z tego stanu rzeczy, chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że budziło to w nim poczucie dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku i poprawnie wykonanego eksperymentu czy też doświadczenia. Teraz, jeżeli misja wymagała będzie seksu, wiedział, czego może się spodziewać.

Orochimaru położył ciało kobiety na kamiennej posadzce tarasu, w ostatnim geście sparodiowanej czułości gładząc nieruchomą, rozluźnioną jakby we śnie, twarz. Czarne włosy opadały mu na policzki długimi, lśniącymi kosmykami i odcinały się ostro na smukłych, niemal młodzieńczych ramionach. Kabuto wiedział, ile lat ma mistrz, ale co robił, żeby zachować posturę młodzieńca, nie wiedział chyba nikt poza samym zainteresowanym.

Orochimaru podszedł do Kabuto jak pantera czająca się na ofiarę, powoli i z namaszczeniem. Jego nagość nie krępowała go absolutnie, swobodnie zbliżył się do znieruchomiałego nagle medninji, okrążył go zataczając spiralę, po czym przylgnął mu do pleców z cichym westchnieniem. Kabuto instynktownie wyrównał oddech, zmuszając swoje ciało do stłumienia wszelkich oznak niepewności i strachu. Orochimaru przylepiony do jego pleców, pachnący ozonem i piżmem, poruszył się nieznacznie. Smukła, blada dłoń prześlizgnęła się po policzku Kabuto, rozcinając go małym nożykiem, ukrytym między palcami. Ból był niewielki, w sumie całkowicie nieznaczny, jednak Kabuto kalkulując, iż gest wymaga komentarza a Orochimaru jest stworzeniem niecierpliwym, zareagował szybko, odwracając głowę i mierząc z bliska twarz Orochimaru, wspartą na jego karku.

"Chcesz mnie zabić?" spytał bezpośrednio, obserwując jak oczy mistrza stają się nagle twarde i przerażająco szkliste od dziwnej emocji, której nie mógł rozpoznać. Wykrzywienie ust, ledwie dostrzegalne drgnięcie brwi i Orochimaru stał już po drugiej stronie tarasu, tej prowadzącej do jego prywatnych komnat.

"Nie mam żadnego interesu w zabijaniu Ciebie, drogi Kabuto." odpowiedział zdecydowanym, dźwięczącym dumą i wyższością głosem. "Ty jesteś wart więcej niż ta nędzna śmiertelniczka, którą zaraz każę moim sługom sprzątnąć, aby nie psuła widoku z tarasu."

Przez moment mierzyli się spojrzeniami, w milczeniu, jak dwa koty, niezdecydowane czy chcą ze sobą walczyć czy się parzyć. Kabuto patrzył jak zaczarowany na uśmiechającego się po raz ostatni mistrza, który z leniwą gracją wszedł do osłoniętej cieniem klatki schodowej. Z kamiennego mroku dobiegły go jeszcze ciche, ale wyraźne słowa, przez które przebijał uśmiech.

"Przyjdę do Ciebie jeszcze dzisiaj, medyku. Zostaw otwarte okno, chmury tej nocy są takie piękne."

Kabuto zacisnął zęby i bez słowa skierował się do swoich komnat.

 

* * *

Chmury były faktycznie olśniewające tej nocy, blado mleczne, prześwietlone księżycem. Można było przysiąc, że dałoby się je schwycić w dłoń, tak nisko sunęły nad uśpioną ziemią. Kabuto siedział w otwartym oknie i wyciągał rękę w kierunku uciekających z wiatrem obłoków. Teraz ręka należała do niego, teraz mógł z nią zrobić, co chciał, nawet, jeżeli było to coś tak absurdalnie niemożliwego jak chęć dotknięcia przepływających za oknem chmur.

Nie wiedział, czy słowa mistrza powinien traktować poważnie czy tylko jako jedną z jego wielu gier słownych. Gdy jednak drzwi do jego komnaty uchyliły się z cichym, metalicznym szelestem klamki, nie zdziwił się widząc odzianego jedynie w czarny szlafrok Orochimaru. Wielkie, lśniące w księżycowym świetle oczy zmierzyły go rozbawionym, dziwnie spokojnym wzrokiem.

"A więc czekałeś na mnie?" niski, zachrypnięty seksownie głos obudził w ciele Kabuto coś, co nie powinno aktywować się tylko za pomocą paru wyszeptanych słów. "Przy otwartym oknie."

"Tak, czekałem." odpowiedział bezwiednie Kabuto i natychmiast ugryzł się w język, słysząc, w jaki prostacki sposób znowu dał się podejść. Orochimaru miał niepokojącą właściwość wytrącania go w równowagi, która normalnie była trwała jak głaz, bo od niej zależało jego życie i powodzenie misji szpiegowskich. Lśniące oczy przypatrywały mu się dalej, uważne i spokojne.

"Nie wstydź się, mój drogi. "niski głos szarmancko zawisł na chwilkę, aby po minucie podjąć temat." Wielu czeka na mnie w swoich sypialniach, ale niewielu ma odwagę powiedzieć mi to w twarz. A ja cenię sobie szczerość...od czasu do czasu..."

Kabuto nieruchomo siedział na parapecie i patrzył, jak Orochimaru zbliża się do niego powoli, nie po linii prostej a sinusoidą. Nawet w sypialni swojej ofiary/partnera nie mógł widocznie wyzbyć się ostrożności ninji, każącej zawsze stawiać się w takiej pozycji, żeby umożliwić sobie zasłonięcie się kimś stojącym obok. W tym wypadku tym kimś był Kabuto. Smukła, dumna sylwetka o szerokich ramionach i wąskiej talii, prześwietlona była teraz księżycowym blaskiem i było w niej coś, co upodobniało ją do płynących za oknem chmur. Ulotność, znikome piękno przemijającego świata, przemijającej chwili. Kosmos zamknięty w jednym, małym obrazku, w jednym zapachu, w jednej myśli. Orochimaru, wspaniały w swojej nonszalancji pewnego siebie drapieżnika, znawcy, przerażająco inteligentnego i okrutnego, był dokładnie taki jak płynące po niebie obłoki. Stały w swojej przemijalności, czerpiący siłę z płynnego, niezmiennego stanu rzeczy, że w końcu kiedyś opuści to ciało i przeniesie się do innego, aby żyć dalej. I pozostawi wszystko za sobą, bo nie wszystko można zabrać, gdy przechodzi się tak drastyczne zmiany.

Orochimaru podszedł do parapetu i ujął powoli dłoń Kabuto, wciąż wyciągniętą ku chmurom w niemożliwym geście schwytania obłoków. Jego dłoń była ciepła i miękka.

"Wszyscy zginiemy. Każdego kiedyś dopadnie jego personalny, niezrozumiały dla nikogo innego koniec." obwieścił niski, chropowaty głos tuż przy uchu medninji, który zamarł w bezruchu czując gorący oddech mistrza na szyi. "Czy samotny ninja czy morzona głodem chłopka, wszyscy kiedyś ustaniemy. I nie będzie po nas nic. Nic prócz piachu."

Kabuto drgnął nerwowo, gdy zwinne, silne ramiona oplotły się dookoła niego, więżąc go w mocnym, wężowym uścisku. Przez cienki szlafrok Orochimaru czuł wyraźnie jego twardego, gorącego członka, przytkniętego mu do uda.

"Pomyśl o tym, czym jest twój seksualny wstyd przed tym dramatem wieczności, który rozgrywa się raz za razem, nie mogąc dojść swojego końca?" wymamrotał sensualnie głos, drażniąc ucho medninji i przesuwając się w kierunku jego szyi. "Pomyśl o tym, czy w świecie skazanym z góry na śmierć i błoto, w które zamienia się martwe ciało, jest miejsce na miłość?"

Kabuto nie odrywał spojrzenia od płynących po niebie chmur. Wielki, błękitny księżyc świecił teraz dokładnie nad ramieniem Orochimaru, oświetlając je delikatnie. Prawie jak pieszczota, Kabuto, jeśli w swoim życiu szpiega zaznałbyś czegoś takiego jak pieszczota, to ten blask księżyca właśnie by nią był.

Nie bronił się przed powolnymi dłońmi, które zaczęły swoją ciekawską wędrówkę po jego ciele, leniwe i senne. Nic nie powiedział, gdy jego pidżama spłynęła łagodnym ruchem na podłogę a do jego nagich pleców przylgnęła ciepła, umięśniona pierś, w której powoli, rytmicznie biło serce. Chwila zawahania, gdy silny uścisk zmusił go do oparcia się na parapecie i pochylenia, a jeden z palców mistrza zaczął rozmasowywać małymi, okrężnymi ruchami jego wejście, nagle dziwnie pobudzone i drgające w antycypacji. Zaparł się z całej siły o framugę okna i parapet, gdy Orochimaru jednym ruchem wsunął się w niego. Gorąca inwazja w ciasnym przejściu między jednym a drugim ciałem, chwilowy dyskomfort, mały ból, tak mały, że w porównaniu z bólami, których jako szpieg Kabuto doświadczał co dnia, niemal go nie było.

"Taaaaaaak..." westchnął głęboko Orochimaru, wgryzając się delikatnie w odsłonięte ramię medninji. "Piękny mamy dziś księżyc. Zaiste niesamowity..."

Kabuto patrzył jak zaklęty na płynące po niebie, błękitne chmury. Powinien czuć jakiś bunt, gniew, sprzeciw, ale o dziwo, nie czuł tego wcale. Istniało tylko przepływające nad nimi nocne niebo i silnie poczucie połączenia się z kimś w jakiejś osmozie, po której już nic nie będzie takie samo jak wcześniej. Pomyślał, że nie mógłby zrobić tego z nikim, tylko z mistrzem, z mrocznym, szalonym, przerażająco świadomym człowiekiem, o oczach, które wiedzą i dłoniach, które dotknęły nieśmiertelności.

A potem owe wspaniałe, zdolne dłonie zsunęły mu się z bioder w kierunku krocza i ujęły jego zaczynającego już twardnieć w podnieceniu członka i wszystko zniknęło w bladej, mlecznej poświacie księżyca i pulsującej przyjemności. Kabuto doszedł pierwszy, wydając z siebie rozpaczliwy okrzyk, który zginął w mroku nocy, wchłonięty niemal natychmiast przez księżycową ciemność dookoła fortecy. Orochimaru syknął mu coś do ucha w jakimś obcym języku i przyspieszył rytm, wbijając się w niego coraz mocniej i mocniej, mieszając przyjemność z lekkim bólem rozrywanych mięsni. Kabuto poczuł, jak fala gorących strzałów wypada prosto w jego gorące, rozluźnione nietypowo wnętrze, jak spływa mu po wewnętrznych stronach ud, wyciekając na kamienną posadzkę. Orochimaru westchnął drżąco i zacisnął swój uchwyt na Kabuto, drgając w konwulsjach rozkoszy. Medninja nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wyglądają razem jak wąż duszący swoją ofiarę, spleceni w jeden, gorący supeł, niepewni, kto tak naprawdę jest ofiarą a kto drapieżnikiem.  
Chociaż mistrz zwykle był zwycięzcą, zwykle był stroną dominującą, i teraz nie było inaczej. Gdyby nie silne ramiona, oplatające Kabuto w pasie, medninja z pewnością osunąłby się na podłogę. Przez dobre parę minut nie czuł swojego ciała, rozmytego przyjemnością i lekkim bólem, o którym wiedział, że nazajutrz będzie większy, ale nie miał siły się tym przejmować. Teraz liczyło się tylko światło księżyca, igrające po przepływających chmurach i poczucie osmozy, złączenia się z kimś w najbardziej intymny sposób, jaki znał.  
Orochimaru odsunął się od Kabuto, zostawiając go wspartego ciężko o parapet i drżącego jeszcze w powidoku przyjemności. Zawiązał szlafrok i odrzucił z twarzy włosy, które spadały mu na policzki w nieładzie.

"Czy wiesz, co to znaczy?" spytał, kierując się do drzwi.

"Tak. Jestem twój." Kabuto nie odwrócił się do mistrza, ale nie musiał. Był pewien, ze na trójkątnej, bladej twarzy widniał teraz prześwietlony księżycem, drapieżny uśmiech.

"Inteligentna z ciebie bestia, medyku." niski głos drgnął rozbawiony. "Ale nie zabiję cię, chociaż pewnie już się tego domyśliłeś, że cię nie zabiję. Potrafisz się dobrze pieprzyć. Zważywszy, że był to twój debiut, rokujesz nadzieję, że i ten talent będziesz potrafił rozwinąć."

Kabuto usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, ale nadal nie odwracał się od księżycowego widoku za oknem.

"Myślę, że mogę pomóc ci w szlifowaniu tej umiejętności." ciągnął dalej niski głos, dając się ponieść cichej ironii." Tylko bez zbędnych uczuć i źle ulokowanych emocji. Interesować mnie będzie tylko twój tyłek, co pozwoli nam obu rozluźnić się nieco i zbić napięcie i stres. Nie, żebym nie doceniał twojej głowy, jesteś na to zbyt inteligentny i jesteś zbyt cennym szpiegiem, żeby zredukować cię tylko do odbytu. Masz wielką intuicję i wiedzę, co pozwoli Ci samemu dojść do wniosku, że ulga niesiona przez rozładowanie napięcia seksualnego przyda się nam obu, ale bez zbędnych komplikacji."

"Możesz na mnie liczyć, Orochimaru." odparł Kabuto chłodnym, beznamiętnym głosem, nie przerywając swojej obserwacji nieboskłonu. "Mnie także nie zależy na żadnych komplikacjach."

"Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz."

Szelest klamki, cichy szept jedwabnego szlafroka, i kroki bosych stóp po kamiennej posadzce. I już. Już go nie było. Orochimaru zniknął w fioletowawym mroku a Kabuto został sam, ze światłem księżyca i płynącymi niebem chmurami.

Tak zawarta została niepisana umowa między Kabuto a Orochimaru, na mocy której korzystali oni ze swoich ciał i pozostawali emocjonalnie obojętni na całą resztę, która z tego mogła wyniknąć. Od tej księżycowej nocy umowa trwała nieprzerwanie przez prawie dwa lata, aż do śmierci jednego z partnerów.

 

* * *

The End

* * *

by Homoviator  
listopad 2004


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nastroju dostarczał Tani Senzan i jego wspaniała gra  
> na tradycyjnym japońskim flecie shakuhachi.  
> Polecam, jeśli będziecie mieli okazję go posłuchać,  
> to prawdziwy mistrz;)

ITSUMO

ROZ.2

 

Przyszedł znowu. Zawinięty luźno w czarny, jedwabny szlafrok, z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy i oczyma, lśniącymi blado w nikłym świetle lampki nocnej. Blady i piękny, emanujący aurą, którą nawet bez jego świadomości generowała jego potężna, wijąca się wężowato czakra. Kabuto patrzył na smukłą sylwetkę, leniwie opierającą się o drzwi, i nie mógł się ruszyć ani odwrócić wzroku. Jak zwykle. To był ich mały rytuał, który zaczął się, gdy po raz drugi udostępnił swoje ciało mistrzowi, aby przynieść mu ulgę po walce i rozładować napięcie, niszczące go od środka. Zawsze tak samo, dokładnie w takim samym tempie Orochimaru wchodził do jego sypialni, kołysząc lekko biodrami, absolutnie świadomy swojego niebezpiecznego, pełnego śmiertelnej gracji piękna. A potem opierał się o drzwi i patrzył na Kabuto wzrokiem, który przypominał spojrzenie węża kontemplującego bezbronną mysz, której marny żywot za chwilę przypieczętuje swoimi kłami i jadem.

Kabuto miał swoją teorię na temat podniecenia, wywoływanego przez poczucie dominacji i siły, ale nigdy nie podjął tematu. Mistrz był wybredny, jeżeli chodziło o partnerów do łóżka. Wielu z nich ginęło zaraz po stosunku, uduszonych albo zadźganych. W sumie należało ich raczej nazwać ofiarami niż partnerami, ale Kabuto wolał to drugie określenie. Dawało mu ono złudzenie, że chociaż podczas tych nocnych spotkań mógł godnie stawić czoła Orochimaru.

"Nie śpisz." stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. A potem ciche pstryknięcie włącznika lampki i ciemność, w której nie było widać nawet wyciągniętej przed siebie ręki. To także należało do rytuału i wymagało określonej odpowiedzi. Kabuto nadal leżał bez ruchu na swoim łóżku, pośród rozrzuconych prześcieradeł i otwartych książek. Wziął głęboki oddech i siłą woli zamknął oczy, odgradzając się, chociaż symbolicznie od smukłej sylwetki mistrza, promieniującej niebezpiecznym pięknem i eteryczną erotyką.

"Nie śpię."

W duchu przyznał sobie nagrodę za wyeliminowanie ze swojego głosu wszelkiego drżenia i niepewności. Nie musiał mieć otwartych oczu, żeby widzieć, że Orochimaru uśmiecha się, podchodząc bliżej do łóżka i siadając na nim powoli. Taka była umowa, żadnego lęku, żadnego emocjonalnego przywiązania, żadnych komplikacji. Tylko seks. Bardzo krótki, ale bardzo ekscytujący seks, brutalny w swojej nagiej potrzebie ulgi, odarty z wszelkich gestów, które mogłyby być czymś innym niż tylko rozładowanie stresu. Cholera, musisz być w tym dobry, Kabuto, skoro jeszcze nie skończyłeś z poderżniętym gardłem.

Kabuto nawet nie drgnął, czując jak łóżko ugina się pod ciałem, które z leniwą powolnością ułożyło się obok niego. Blisko, ale nie na tyle blisko, żeby dotknąć. Jeszcze nie. Przez grubą koszulkę, która służyła mu obecnie za pidżamę, czuł atłasowe, tak delikatne, że można było je niemal pominąć, ciepło. Zawsze go to zaskakiwało. Orochimaru wydawał się być raczej jakimś pięknym i groźnym drapieżnikiem, niebezpiecznym, ale zdecydowanie zimnokrwistym. To, że jego ciało było ciepłe, samo w sobie stanowiło pewien fenomen, który w jakiś pokręcony sposób był diabelnie erotyczny.

Kabuto nie otwierając oczu wyciągnął ramię i ostrożnie położył je na leżących obok sztywnych, dumnych plecach. A potem powoli wyczuwając drogę wolną dłonią, trafił najpierw na gładki, chłodny policzek, mocno zarysowane brwi a potem na wykrzywione zamkniętym uśmiechem usta. Ten gest także utrwalił się w rytuale, co było dziwne o tyle, że zawierał w sobie jakąś nieśmiałą czułość, której Orochimaru wyraźnie sobie nie życzył, którą pogardzał. Kabuto nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Może była to po prostu pozostałość po ich drugim spotkaniu, kiedy to wystraszony na śmierć, ale wciąż zdolny opanować swój oddech i puls, zachował się instynktownie i wycisnął na twardych, chłodnych ustach przerażony, desperacki pocałunek. Nie było wtedy ani chmur, ani księżyca, tylko pożerająca wszystko, bezgraniczna, zapierająca dech w piersiach ciemność.

Prawdopodobnie Orochimaru nie zabił go wtedy tylko dlatego, bo chciał zobaczyć, jaki będzie ciąg dalszy zabawy z medninją. Prawdopodobnie zabawa musiała być niezła, skoro wbił taki odruchowy gest w ich nocny rytuał. A może po prostu była to dla niego ciekawa rozrywka, kuriozum, coś jak sztuczka z połykaniem noży. Kabuto nie miał złudzeń. Mistrz będąc sobą mógł łączyć wszystkie trzy z tych opcji, i lśniącymi blado oczyma obserwować z rozbawieniem, jak jego partner/ofiara wije się w spazmatycznej rozkoszy.

Orochimaru uśmiechnął się nie przerywając pocałunku, jakby wyczuwając myśli Kabuto, i czerpiąc z nich jakąś dziką radość i ekscytację. Czarne, gładkie, lśniące włosy opadły na twarz medninji, gdy władczy, zdecydowanie nieludzko sprawny język zaczął powolną eksplorację jego ust. W ciszy, przerywanej tylko przyspieszonymi oddechami, wszystkie książki spadły nagle z łóżka, z głuchym trzaskiem lądując na podłodze. Chłodne, smukłe dłonie o arystokratycznie długich palcach odsunęły koszulkę Kabuto, błądząc leniwie po jego piersi, zataczając powolne koła i szczypiąc od czasu do czasu w okolicach mostka. Kabuto wiedział, że znajdują się tam punkty stymulujące pracę serca. Orochimaru miał jakaś manię, jedną z wielu zresztą, na punkcie bicia serca. Lubił go słuchać, szczególnie przyspieszonego, drgającego eratycznie w piersi, stającego ze strachu, pomieszanego z przyjemnością. Teraz na przykład mistrz leżał ze skronią przylepioną do piersi Kabuto, nasłuchując uważnie wszystkiego, co się wewnątrz jego czasowego kochanka dzieje. Natomiast jego ręce zaczynały już powoli zajmować się regionami zdecydowanie erogennymi.

Kabuto westchnął urwanie, gdy chłodna dłoń ujęła jego członka i zaczęła agonijnie powoli rytmiczny masaż. Ramię Kabuto zacisnęło się kurczowo na plecach Orochimaru, który, wciąż leżąc na brzuchu, przyciskał go do łóżka swoim ciężarem, nie odrywając ucha od jego piersi. A potem ciche mruczenie formuły, blokującej odczucie bólu, krótkie, agresywne ukąszenie w okolicach karku, i trzy palce Orochimaru znalazły się w Kabuto na skutek jednego, płynnego, pewnego i okrutnego ruchu.

A więc mistrz miał humor. Czasami Kabuto nie dostawał znieczulenia, a po całej akcji musiał jeszcze długo leczyć delikatne mięśnie, rozerwane barbarzyńsko przez członka Orochimaru, który nie tyle lubił patrzeć na czyjś ból, co po prostu nie przejmował się, co się dzieje z jego partnerami. Czasem jednak mistrz był w dobrym nastroju, co owocowało technikami znieczulającymi, czasem jakąś dziwaczną maścią, której pochodzenia Kabuto wolał nie znać. Wtedy na wierzch wychodziła powolna, uważna dokładność i precyzja Orochimaru, który nawet w seksie był perfekcjonistą. Kabuto nauczony przykładem wielu ofiar, wynoszonych z sypialni mistrza wiedział, że Orochimaru perfekcjonista był o wiele groźniejszy niż Orochimaru barbarzyńca, ponieważ gdy barbarzyńcy chodziło w stosunku tylko o szybką, dziką przyjemność, dla perfekcjonisty zaś stosunek był narzędziem do złamania swojego partnera/ofiary.

Jeśli Kabuto, jako było nie było szpieg, obawiał się jakiegokolwiek złamania, to było to złamanie przez Orochimaru. Mistrz zdawał się mieć w tej dziedzinie naprawdę ogromny talent.

Przez chwilę leżeli nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, wyszkoleni w kontrolowaniu reakcji swoich organizmów nawet w kwestii przyjemności cielesnych. Kabuto poruszył się powoli wbijając się głębiej na smukłe palce mistrza i powstrzymując westchnienie, które wyrywało mu się z ust. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył unoszący się nad nim w ciemności szeroki uśmiech przerażająco świadomego szaleńca. Szaleńca, który nie miał złudzeń. Za to chyba Kabuto szanował Orochimaru. W świecie, w którym każdy był mniej lub bardziej szpiegiem, brak złudzeń jawił się jako bardzo rzadka zaleta.

Orochimaru miał najwyraźniej dobry humor, bo zamiast rytualnie pastwić się nad wejściem do ciała Kabuto, co potrafił robić czasami długie minuty, wszedł w niego od razu. Bez uprzedzenia, bez jakiegokolwiek znaku. Medninja zachłysnął się pod wpływem nieoczekiwanej inwazji, na poły z bólu, który już przedostawał się poprzez słabnącą technikę znieczulającą, na poły ze zdziwienia. Poczuł jak Orochimaru uśmiecha się, przyciśnięty ciasno policzkiem do jego piersi. A potem jakby wstąpił w niego demon, poruszył się gwałtownie, wycofując się ze ściągniętego jeszcze szokiem ciała, tylko po to, by wbić się w nie jeszcze raz, szybko i brutalnie. Rytm ustalił się sam, gwałtowny i obłędny, przygniatający Kabuto do poduszek, rwący czerwonymi nitkami przyjemności każdy fragment jego istnienia. Ekstaza, w której wszystkie pojęcia tracą kontury, stałe wartości przewracają się na nice a przekłamany świat, pełen pozorów i gier staje się nagle przerażająco jasny i klarowny. To właśnie robił dla Kabuto Orochimaru. Nie liczyło się to, że potem medninja spędzał sporo czasu na zaleczaniu zadrapań, śladów po zębach i rozerwanych mięśni wewnętrznych. Agresja, przemieszana z brutalnością i bolesną pieszczotą była jedynym sposobem na odnalezienie prawdy, kiedy już nie wiedziało się, czyim się tak naprawdę jest szpiegiem, kogo się szpieguje i czy w ogóle poza maską szpiega kryje się coś jeszcze, nie tylko zimna, fioletowa pustka.

Kabuto jedną ręką złapał za ramę łóżka, stabilizując trochę rytm, jaki wybijał na jego ciele mistrz, drugą ręką ujął swojego, bolącego od napięcia członka. Orochimaru, nie odrywając policzka od jego gładkiej piersi, wykrzywił się lekko i krótkim uderzeniem odtrącił niosącą ulgę dłoń.

"Nie teraz...potem..." wymruczał nisko cichy, chrapliwy od wysiłku głos. Kabuto zacisnął powieki, już całkiem bezwolnie poddając się katorżniczemu rytmowi, który, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, napełniał skrzypieniem łóżka całą warownię, w której się ukrywali.

Przyjemność balansowała na krawędzi bólu, umiejętnie nie przekraczając jej i udowadniając, że Orochimaru był artystą nie tylko w stosowaniu i przyswajaniu nowych technik ninjitsu. Dlaczego zresztą miałby nie być, miał wielu kochanków, miał na kim trenować. Kabuto widział niezliczone ilości ciał, wynoszonych z sypialni mistrza. On sam nie miał wielu partnerów, właściwie tylko jednego, młodego adepta sztuki ninjitsu, z którym uprawiał swoje doświadczalne pierwsze razy... W sumie trudno było to nazwać nawet seksem, było to raczej niezdarne okazywanie sobie jakiejś nieśmiałej emocji, co do której obaj nie byli pewni, czy ją względem siebie odczuwają. Nie chcieli zginąć nie poznawszy najszczęśliwszego wynalazku ludzkości, czyli miłości. Takiej z przytulaniem, pieszczotami, całowaniem, które nie przypomniało wściekłego gryzienia się dwóch spółkujących tygrysów. Kabuto nie zdołał ustosunkować się do swojej świeżej, nieumiejętnej "miłości", bo mistrz zabił młodego adepta przy ich czwartej schadzce, bez słowa, wpatrując się z zacięciem w oczy medninji. Kabuto odkrył wtedy, że "miłość" to mocno rozdmuchana legenda. Może nawet było mu przykro z powodu takiego obrotu wypadków, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że seks z Orochimaru był dużo bardziej satysfakcjonujący niż schadzki z adeptem. Kabuto nie żałował jego śmierci, szpieg nie miał prawa żałować czegokolwiek, to przeszkadzało w trzeźwej ocenie sytuacji i wypełnianiu misji.

Westchnął głośno, gdy Orochimaru szarpnął się gwałtownie, wpijając mu zęby w kark, niemal do krwi rozgryzając skórę. Mistrz dochodził właśnie, wijąc się nad nim niczym prawdziwy wąż. Odsunął już twarz od piersi Kabuto i teraz wpatrywał się w niego usilnie wpółprzymkniętymi oczyma, wciąż lśniącymi bladym, niezwykłym, mamiącym światłem. To był kolejny rytuał. Orochimaru szczytując zawsze patrzył w twarz swojego partnera, z bliska, nieruchomo, nie pozwalając sobie zamknąć oczu nawet w momencie dojścia, kiedy każdy normalny człowiek tracił przynajmniej na chwilę kontakt ze swoimi zmysłami. Kabuto zamknął oczy, żeby nie widzieć intensywnego, nieludzko opanowanego spojrzenia. Zawstydzało go ono, obnażało jego słabość, bo chociaż starał się być tak zdystansowany do swoich odczuć i emocji, starał się być całkowicie nieuchwytnym szpiegiem i tajnym mordercą, wciąż pod skórą czaiły się pragnienia, o których nawet myślenie było tabu.

Gorąca mokrość rozlała się gdzieś w środku Kabuto, wypełniając go płynną lawą, wyciekającą na uda, na prześcieradła i zapomnianą gdzieś w ferworze walki książkę. Kabuto nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że dyszy ciężko, jakby przebiegł całe kilometry. A przecież jeszcze nawet nie osiągnął swojej ulgi. Jasne oczy Orochimaru studiowały w zmęczonym, zadowolonym zamyśleniu twarz Kabuto, jakby odczytując jego myśli. Medninja zmusił się do rozluźnienia mięśni karku, o których nie wiedział w ogóle, że je napiął. A teraz smukła dłoń o długich, uzdolnionych piekielnie palcach ujmie jego obnażonego, bezbronnego penisa, i jego dziwnie przyjemna tortura skończy się, tak jak zawsze, bez żadnego gestu, bez spojrzenia nawet. Nie smuciło go to zbytnio. Ręce mistrza ostatnio osiągały szczyty maestrii.

Krzyknął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak gorące, wilgotne usta wchłaniają w siebie powoli jego członka. Siłą woli zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i spojrzenia na całą sytuację, której wolał sobie nie wizualizować nawet. Mistrz nigdy tego nie robił, zwykle kończyło się na ręce, a czasem, gdy był nie w humorze, zostawiał go niczym, nie spoglądając nawet na swojego partnera, jakby cała rzecz nie miała miejsca. Tak czy owak, usta na członku Kabuto były novum nie do pogardzenia i czuł, że po takiej dawce drgawek rozkoszy, jakie mu te usta zafundowały, zwykła dłoń już nigdy mu się wystarczy.

Orochimaru obserwował wykrzywioną w paroksyzmie przyjemności twarz Kabuto, generując swoimi piekielnymi ustami kolejną serię ruchów ssących. Smukłe dłonie błądziły leniwie po nagim podbrzuszu medninji, zataczając rozluźniające kręgi, od czasu do czasu stając, żeby wbić paznokcie we fragment ciała, który go akuratnie zainteresował. Kabuto odpowiedział na rozbawiony wzrok Orochimaru nerwowym łypnięciem brązowych, pociemniałych przyjemnością oczu. I tak mierząc się wzrokiem, niczym dwóch wojowników szykujących się do pojedynku, rozpoczęli dziwaczny taniec. Biodra Kabuto bezwolnie unosiły się do góry za każdym razem, gdy Orochimaru przesuwał językiem po delikatnej, miękkiej i mokrej skórze członka. Dłonie mistrza zaciskały się spazmatycznie ilekroć medninja ujmował jego głowę, tuż za skronią i niespokojnie wodził drgającymi palcami pomiędzy długimi kosmykami czarnych włosów. Wszystko ginęło w czerwonym, zagłuszającym wszystko tętnie, pulsie, który bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia zerwał tamy, trzymające gdzieś głęboko całą konstrukcję psychofizyczną Kabuto. W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości pomyślał, ze powinien uprzedzić mistrza, że dochodzi, ale z jego krtani wydobył się tylko przeciągły okrzyk.

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy był to okrzyk bólu czy przyjemności.

Przez chwilę leżeli w milczeniu, nie zmieniając pozycji. Paznokcie Orochimaru wbite głęboko tuż pod żebrami medninji, dłonie Kabuto wciąż zanurzone w czarnych, długich kosmykach włosów mistrza. Ciemność w pokoju stała się nagle zimna i nieprzyjazna, gdzieś za drzwiami rozmawiał jakiś wytrącony ze snu wartownik nocny, zaalarmowany odgłosami, dochodzącymi z sypialni medninji. Kabuto najwyższym wysiłkiem wyciągnął drżącą od nadmiaru adrenaliny dłoń i zapalił lampkę. Orochimaru patrzył na niego nieruchomym, błyszczącym dziwnie wzrokiem, skulony przy jego udach jak spokojny, pewny siebie, syty wąż. Na zaciśniętych w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu ustach widniały krople spermy, lepkie i lśniące w nikłym świetle lampki nocnej. Kabuto mierzył wzrokiem nieruchomą twarz mistrza i z paniką odkrył, że jedna z jego dłoni wciąż tkwi zaplątana w długich, czarnych włosach. Szybko cofnął dłoń, szepcząc przeprosiny zarówno za tak zuchwały gest jak i za spuszczenie się w...

"Nic nie mów." Orochimaru jednym leniwym ruchem zsunął się w nogi łóżka, poprawiając swój wymięty szlafrok. "Mówienie w pewnych sytuacjach szkodzi. Jesteś inteligentny, powinieneś to wiedzieć."

Kabuto wiedziałby, gdyby sytuacja wydarzyła się podczas jednej z jego szpiegowskich misji. Gdy jednak takie rzeczy działy się w prawdziwym życiu, w sferze, w której niczego nie odgrywał, tylko starał się za wszelką cenę być sobą, pozostawał bezradny. Nienawidził tego uczucia niepewności i wahania. Od dziecka, od momentu, kiedy stał się pełno etatowym szpiegiem nie cierpiał bezwolności i bezradności, i tej myśli przyporządkował całe swoje późniejsze życie. Był tajnym agentem, wszystko w jego osobie było przemyślane, oszlifowane do granic perfekcji, niedające szansy na zawahanie i lęk. Jego postawa pewna siebie, jego słowa przemyślane, co do ostatniej sylaby, każdego drgnięcia głosu, wykrzywienia ust. Nie było lepszego szpiega niż on. Z prostej przyczyny, iż żaden kolega po fachu nie miał tak wypracowanej powierzchowności normalnego, przeciętnego człowieka, ani zbyt mądrego, ani zbyt silnego, ot, szarego kogokolwiek. I nikt nie miał pod kontrolą wszystkich cech, które się na takiego człowieka składały. Kabuto szczycił się swoją kontrolą, swoją chłodną kalkulacją pozwalającą mu bez lęku wchodzić w najniebezpieczniejsze sytuacje i działać sprawniej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Jeżeli mistrz uważał coś w jego osobie za ciekawe, to była to właśnie zabawa z niszczenie tej jego wypracowanej kontroli. Jeżeli coś przykuwało dłużej uwagę Orochimaru, to właśnie dekonstruowanie tej ostrożnie wybudowanej fortecy, która była wrośnięta w Kabuto i która pozwalała mu przetrwać najgorsze misje. W sumie mistrz był urodzonym sadystą i zapamiętałym badaczem sposobów na łamanie ludzkiej woli i siły. W sumie nie powinno to dziwić.

Oczy Kabuto zmierzyły Orochimaru beznamiętnym wzrokiem a jego usta wygięły się w kpiącym dobrodusznie uśmiechu. Jego ciało już odzyskiwało władzę nad rozluźnioną na moment kontrolą swojej maski.

Najlepszą taktyką względem Orochimaru, który zrobił coś absolutnie niepasującego do jego profilu charakterologicznego, było milczenie. Więc milczał, gdy mistrz wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się tak, że chrupnęły kości. Milczał też, gdy padł komentarz, że jest idealny na szybki seks i chyba nie nadawałby się do związku z kobietą, bo taki wymaga zaangażowania innych części fizjologicznych, nie tylko narządów rozrodczych. Milczał, gdy Orochimaru wytarł rękawem usta z resztek spermy i stwierdził aksamitnym głosem, podszytym ironią i piekącym jadem, że Kabuto ma naprawdę niezły smak i powinni go też spróbować inni. Przy drzwiach Orochimaru odwrócił się jeszcze raz, ogarniając wzrokiem sypialnię i zatrzymując spojrzenie na siedzącym na poskręcanych pościelach medninji.

"Naprawdę jesteś inteligentny, Kabuto."

Dlatego jeszcze żyję. Kabuto zamknął oczy, gdy tylko usłyszał ciche jęknięcie zamykanych drzwi, obwieszczające, że mistrz wyszedł i wraca do swoich apartamentów. Zbyt wyczerpany, by się przejmować, zrzucił z łóżka poplamione, zgniecione w mokry, zlepiony węzeł prześcieradło, i książkę, na której przez nieuwagę odbył właśnie pełny stosunek seksualny, z bonusem w postaci laski, własnoręcznie wykonanej przez mistrza. A właściwie własnoustnie, jeżeli gdzieś ktoś kiedyś utworzył takie słowo...To, że jeszcze żyjesz jest cudem samo w sobie, Kabuto.

Całe podbrzusze miał naznaczone nacięciami po paznokciach, małymi, ale bolesnymi półksiężycami, podeszłymi krwią. Ugryzienie na karku krwawiło całkiem swobodnie, brudząc poduszkę. W ostatnim przytomnym odruchu zawiązał sobie na ranie prowizoryczny opatrunek z kawałka zdezynfekowanego płótna, które zawsze trzymał w szufladzie koło łóżka, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby komuś zachciało się urządzić w jego sypialni pułapkę. Jeżeli jesteś ninją musisz wyprzedzać przeciwnika o dwa ruchy, jeżeli jesteś szpiegiem musisz być do przodu co najmniej osiem ruchów.

Zasnął, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, że powinien otworzyć okno, aby wywietrzyć sypialnię, w której unosił się jeszcze ciężki, drażniący zapach seksu i korzenna nuta krwi i spermy.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Gdy mroczną ciszę kryjówki rozdarł rozedrgany wrzask, Kabuto zanim zdążył się obudzić, już stał w pozie bitewnej, z osiemnastoma kunai w obu dłoniach. A zanim zdążył rozeznać się w otoczeniu, już biegł na górę, do komnat mistrza. Intuicja szpiega, zawsze czujna nieważne, o jakiej porze dnia i nocy, słusznie wskazała mu kierunek, z którego dobiegł go kolejny, przerażający i nieludzki wrzask.

Zanim nadbiegły straże przyboczne Orochimaru, Kabuto już wchodził ostrożnie do sypialni, starym zwyczajem szpiegowskim zaglądając uprzednio dyskretnie przez drzwi. Wybadać otoczenie, wyciągnąć z infiltracji jak najwięcej wniosków i dopiero wkroczyć, ale powoli, żeby swoją zbytnią pewnością siebie nie przyciągnąć uwagi. Po raz wtóry jego przeszkolenie jako szpiega przyniosło niewymierne owoce. Bo badając otoczenie odkrył leżącego przy łożu Orochimaru człowieka, w kałuży krwi, charczącego przez okrutnie rozprute gardło i starającego się bezskutecznie umrzeć. Bo wnioski z tej infiltracji były takie, że ktoś, prawdopodobnie jakiś nierozważny wartownik, przyszedł do mistrza, słysząc jak cierpi przez swoje uszkodzone w walce ręce. Prawdopodobnie chciał mu pomóc. Głupi. Ludziom takim jak Orochimaru się nie pomaga. A w każdym razie nie tak, jak większości populacji, nie łagodnym gestem, atencją i środkami przeciwbólowymi.

Kabuto stał wciąż w progu drzwi do sypialni, patrząc na mistrza, który siedział skulony w rogu łoża, wściekle przyciskając do siebie swoje zniszczone dłonie, które najwyraźniej zaczynały już krwawić przez bandaże. Zmrużone w bólu i złości oczy zatrzymały się na nim krótką chwilkę, potem powróciły do kontemplacji okaleczonych ramion. Tak, ludziom takim jak Orochimaru nie pomaga się sposobami zatwierdzonymi przez historię ludzkości, takimi jak słowo pocieszenia, herbata z cytryną czy pocałunek na dobranoc. Takich ludzi zostawia się samych, pozwalając im bez przeszkód wylizać swoje rany, tak, żeby nie cierpiała na tym ich duma.

Starający się ze wszystkich sił umrzeć strażnik, rzężący w okrutny sposób na podłodze, najwyraźniej zranił dumę Orochimaru i teraz płacił za swoją nieostrożność. Chociaż należałoby może bardziej nazwać to głupotą. Potraktowanie Orochimaru jak zwykłego śmiertelnika chyba podchodziło pod tą kategorię. Jakkolwiek Kabuto uważał, że nawet głupota nie zasługuje na tak wysublimowaną karę jak powolne umieranie z powodu niezbyt udatnie rozprutego gardła. Szybko pochylił się nad drgającym w konwulsjach strażnikiem.

"Spokojnie, nie będzie bolało."

Kabuto nie spuszczając oczu z bladej chorobliwie twarzy mistrza, złożył dłoń w pieczęć i przyłożył ją mężczyźnie do skroni. Szybka śmierć. Bardzo ją szanował. Szczególnie, że sam sobie życzył podobnego odejścia, krótkiego i bezbolesnego, bez nieprzyjemnych sensacji takich jak rozwalone jelita, pęknięta czaszka czy inne, niezbyt romantyczne, ale skuteczne rany śmiertelne. Orochimaru patrzył na Kabuto dziwnym wzrokiem. Nie spuścił oczu. Nie, żeby Kabuto się tego spodziewał.

"Nie rozsądnie jest budzić w ten sposób całą fortecę, mistrzu." odezwał się dokładnie wyczyszczonym z emocji głosem, podnosząc się znad ciała martwego strażnika i podchodząc powoli do Orochimaru, który instynktownie skulił się i naprężył w swoim rogu łoża, jak wąż gotujący się do ataku, jeszcze nie zdecydowany na wykonanie ostatecznego skoku, ale bardzo poważnie rozważający tę możliwość.

Kabuto zwolnił i tak już powolny krok, nie pozwalając sobie na stanięcie. Cos mówiło mu, że jeżeli się teraz zawaha, skończy jak martwy człowiek leżący nieopodal na podłodze w dziwacznej, poskręcanej pozycji. Czasami Orochimaru był przewidującym, diabelsko sprytnym wodzem i strategiem, okrytym, niemającym litości ani dla siebie, ani dla innych. Czasami jednak zachowywał się jak dziecko, kapryśnie i nieobliczalnie, dopóki ktoś nie złapie go zdecydowanie za rękę i delikatną acz stanowczą postawą nie wyperswaduje jakiejś niedorzecznej myśli, która akurat zaprzątnie mu głowę. Problem był z tym, jak rozróżnić, w którym ze swoich dwóch wcieleń znajdował się mistrz aktualnie.

Kabuto postawił na swój instynkt szpiega, ponownie zawierzając swoje życie wyrobionej przez lata samokontroli.

"Mistrzu, nie należy zabijać ludzi bez większego powodu. Szczególnie, jeżeli są to twoi ludzie." głos medninji był cichy i spokojny a w ciemności sypialni Orochimaru brzmiał jak jakieś hipnotyczne zaklęcie. "To politycznie niebezpieczne tak rzucać się na swoich żołnierzy, zwłaszcza, że, jak się zdaje, tylko starają się...przynieść ci ulgę."

Chciał powiedzieć "starają ci się pomóc”, ale wspomniał na urażoną dumę mistrza i inteligentnie wyciął ten fragment ze swojej wypowiedzi. Przyjmowanie pomocy od kogokolwiek, podobnie jak pocieszanie, było czymś, czego mistrz po prostu nie cierpiał, szczególnie względem własnej osoby. Orochimaru słuchał jego głosu jak wąż słucha dźwięku fletu zaklinacza, wciąż naprężony i gotowy do ataku, jednak już trochę bardziej rozluźniony, bardziej pod kontrolą. Jego oczy, nagle wielkie i rozszerzone błyszczały matowo, szklane, pomętniałe bólem i ulatniającym się już gniewem.

"Mały gówniarz." burknął niewyraźnie i wyprostował się, powoli kładąc swoje poranione ręce na czarnej pościeli. "Trzeba było przyjść, kiedy potrzebowałem, a nie zostawiać mnie na pastwę losu tym idiotom."

Kabuto zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc coraz bliżej do łoża, na którym siedział mistrz.

"To chyba raczej oni byli zostawieni na pastwę losu z tobą." poprawił taktownie, przyklękając przy leżących bezwładnie wśród prześcieradeł rękach, zawiniętych w poszarpane i pokrwawione bandaże. "Pokaż mi swoje dłonie, proszę, zobaczę, co da się zrobić, żeby nie bolało..."

Chyba już tylko o to chodziło rozkapryszonemu dzieciakowi, który przejął aktualnie władzę nad morderczymi instynktami Orochimaru. Żeby przestało boleć. Kabuto rozumiał doskonale. Od kiedy Trzeci Hokage założył swoją dziwaczną technikę na ręce mistrza, były one niemal martwe, albo jeszcze gorzej. Nieustannie umierały. Wciąż otwierały się na nich nowe rany a stare ulegały dziwnym infekcjom, którym Kabuto nie umiał zaradzić. Mógł tylko złagodzić ból. Samo w sobie nie było to faktyczną pomocą, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób Orochimaru właśnie tego oczekiwał. Mistrz miał już plan zdobycia nowego, zdrowego i silnego ciała, które na dodatek miało bardzo ciekawy potencjał specjalnych zdolności bitewnych. Uchiha Sasuke jeszcze nie wiedział, że przyczyni się do wzrostu siły kogoś i tak już obłędnie silnego jak Orochimaru.

Kabuto usunął delikatnie zakrwawione bandaże, które zaczynały się już robić ciemnoczerwone i brązowe od zakrzepłej krwi, pomieszanej z osoczem. Klęcząc przyglądał się przez chwilę ranom, po czym wstał i wziął trzy ze stojących na komodzie buteleczek z ciemnego szkła. Ponieważ Orochimaru kilka razy na noc budził się z wrzaskiem bólu, większość leków, jakie posiadał Kabuto dość szybko znalazła się w jego sypialni, formując coś na kształt apteczki pierwszej pomocy. Dobrze wyposażonej, ale jednak niebędącej w stanie przynieść całkowitej ulgi.

Lśniące oczy Orochimaru śledziły każdy krok Kabuto, jakby mistrz nie ufał mu na tyle, żeby zostawić mu całkowicie sprawę swojego leczenia. Kabuto uśmiechnął się lekko. Wiedział, że był jedynym medykiem, którego kiedykolwiek mistrz dopuścił do siebie na tyle blisko, żeby założyć opatrunek. Nie, żeby przynosiło mu to jakąś dumę czy przysparzało zasług. Po prostu zwykły fakt, który ukazywał, że był jednym z ludzi, którym Orochimaru trochę mniej nie ufał niż innym.

Orochimaru pozwolił sobie na grymas bólu, gdy Kabuto przetarł nowo otworzone rany watą nasączoną środkiem dezynfekującym i łagodzącym podrażnienia, o mdlącym zapachu kamfory i octu. Był zmęczony, i spięty, i wyglądało, że już tej nocy nie zaśnie, a w jego stanie sen był najważniejszym czynnikiem w procesie uzdrawiania. Kabuto zabandażował blade, pokryte okropnymi bliznami ręce, czując na sobie ciężki wzrok mistrza.

"Kiedy to wreszcie przestanie boleć i się zagoi?" spytał Orochimaru. Sądząc z napiętej linii jego barków i pleców pytanie było retoryczne, jednak w jakiś ostateczny sposób wymagało odpowiedzi. Szczerej odpowiedzi. Inaczej, Kabuto, skończysz jak ten nieszczęśnik, leżący w kałuży krwi dwa metry od ciebie.

"Nigdy."

Orochimaru wygiął usta w okropnym uśmiechu, zaciskając powoli palce swoich zabandażowanych grubo dłoniach. Nie spuścił wzroku. Kabuto poczuł, jak lęk, z którym walczył przez całe swoje życie, powraca wielką falą, zalewając go i paraliżując zarówno ciało jak i umysł. Orochimaru pochylił się nad nim tak, że czuł jego ciepły oddech na policzku a kosmyk czarnych, gładkich włosów przesunął mu się po ustach.

"Dobra odpowiedź." wycedził powoli mistrz a jego słowa podrażniły uwrażliwioną nagle skórę Kabuto i postawiły na sztorc wszystkie włosy na jego ciele. "Inteligentna z ciebie bestia. Te rany nie zagoją się nigdy...nie dopóki nie znajdę nowego ciała. A więc muszę je znaleźć. Jak najszybciej."

Wilgotny język przemknął Kabuto po szyi, tuż koło głównej aorty, zatrzymując się na chwilę, żeby poczuć szaleńcze tętno, narastające gdzieś w głębi zamarłego w bezruchu medninji.

"Możesz użyć mojego ciała." Kabuto miał wrażenie, że ktoś inny zamiast niego powiedział te dziwne, nie wiadomo czemu wyszeptane, słowa. W jakiś sposób było to niestosowne. W jakiś sposób było to zarówno przenośnią jak i całkiem literalną prawdą. Orochimaru zaśmiał się głośno, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Kabuto jak zmęczony, leniwy kot, któremu znudziła się już nuda i ma chęć się trochę rozruszać, ale jego ciało jeszcze nie jest zdecydowane.

Mistrz w fazie "wielkiego, domowego kota" był jeszcze groźniejszy niż w fazie "kapryśnego dziecka". I prawie zawsze wiązało się to z dzikim seksem. Nie zawsze z Kabuto, jednak teraz nie było akurat nikogo innego pod ręką.

"Użyję twojego ciała, w tym możesz mi uwierzyć, jeżeli osierocony szpieg, jedyny pozostały po rzezi swojej osady, jest w stanie uwierzyć komukolwiek." język Orochimaru przeniósł się w okolice uszu Kabuto, drażniąc i łaskocząc. "Ale nie w takim celu będę go używać. Do tego potrzebuję Uchihy. Ciebie mam...hm, hm, hm... do innych konieczności dnia codziennego..."

Kabuto nie pamiętał kiedy i jak pozbył się swojego ubrania, i leżał teraz na czarnym łożu mistrza, wpatrzony w hipnotycznie białą, twardą pierś Orochimaru, który siedział mu na kolanach i odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie swoimi zimnymi, lśniącymi jak kamienie szlachetne oczyma.

"Sam to zrób...sam się przygotuj..." wymamrotały blade, ściągnięte jeszcze wcześniejszym bólem usta. "Dzisiaj mam nastrój na patrzenie."

Kabuto pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, ale ostrze kunai, przytknięte znienacka tuż pod żebrami, rozwiało jego złudzenia. Ta noc była jakaś szalona. Najpierw Orochimaru zabija wartownika, ponieważ ów wartownik nie jest nim, następnie objawia otwarcie swój ból, co po prostu przeczy z założenia całej istocie mistrza, który na końcu całkowicie gwałci zasady rytuału seksualnego, który był ustalany na drodze pomyłek i błędów przez ostatnie dwa lata. Kabuto w niemym milczeniu wpatrywał się w unoszącą się nad nim twarz, uśmiechniętą szeroko, z błyszczącymi dziwnie oczyma, i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. I czy mówić coś w ogóle, zważywszy na broń, która właśnie wbijała mu się lekko w bok.  
Gdy ostrze kunai przesunęło się powoli po jego żebrach, rozcinając skórę nie na tyle, żeby głęboko zranić, ale wystarczająco, żeby rana zaczęła krwawić, Kabuto zauważył coś, co od początku powinien był zauważyć. Usta Orochimaru przesunęły się po świeżym nacięciu na skórze, zlizując krew i chwilowo znieczulając. A więc to tak. Zamordowany strażnik wcale nie musiał znaleźć się w sypialni Orochimaru tylko z powodu swojej głupoty i taniego sentymentalizmu względem osób rannych i cierpiących. Mógł być najzwyczajniej w świecie kolejną ofiarą/partnerem mistrza. A skoro najwyraźniej mistrz nadal nie był usatysfakcjonowany, ktoś musiał zaspokoić jego apetyty. Rytuał został przerwany właśnie z tego powodu. Zwykle to Orochimaru przychodził do sypialni Kabuto, teraz było na odwrót. Teraz Kabuto zapuścił się na terytorium wroga, od którego nie było ucieczki. Nikt, kto dostarczał Orochimaru seksu, nie wychodził z tej sypialni. Taka już była reguła, irracjonalna jak wiele innych przyjętych przez mistrza zasad. Możliwe, że to właśnie było powodem, dla którego Orochimaru nigdy nie "odwiedzał" Kabuto w swojej sypialni, nie chciał stracić wartościowego poplecznika i medyka.

Teraz najwyraźniej mistrzowi było wszystko jedno. Wyglądało na to, że ta noc będzie ostatnią nocą Kabuto. I już nigdy z mrocznej sypialni nie wyjdzie.

Poddał się bez rezygnacji i lęku. W końcu wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Orochimaru był słynnym z okrucieństwa i bestialstwa mordercą, szalonym geniuszem, dążącym do niedoścignionego marzenia opanowania wszystkich technik na świecie. Powód był nieznany. Zresztą mistrz rzadko potrzebował powodów dla swoich czynów. Żył w świecie, w którym nie było złudzeń i swoimi pięknymi oczyma drapieżnika, widział rzeczy takimi, jakimi były. Ni mniej ni więcej. Bez różowych, romantycznych otoczek, bez uczuciowych kłamstw, afektowanych nagięć prawdy. Czyste fakty. Bolesne, ale jedyne, zapewniające stabilność w świecie, w którym przez pomyłkę wymordowywano całe osady, skazywano na śmierć dzieci przez źle pojęte, wypaczone tradycje, a wszystkich różniących się choćby nieco od reszty, piętnowano i nienawidzono skrycie, nie potrafiąc nawet wskazać powodu dla swojej niechęci.

Orochimaru mruknął gardłowo, wodząc nosem po odsłoniętej szyi Kabuto. Miał rany na rękach, ale dłonie okazały się mu zbędne. Samym językiem, nosem, włosami i udami zdołał doprowadzić medninję do stanu, w którym każdy centymetr ciała bolał od napięcia i antycypacji.

"Albo nie, nie chcę dziś patrzeć." wymamrotał wolno Orochimaru wprost do ucha swojego partnera/ofiary. "Dziś chcę cię poczuć."

Kabuto nie mógł nawet krzyknąć, gdy w jego całkiem nieprzygotowane ciało wtargnął członek mistrza, twardy i gorący. Wizgnął tylko zduszonym głosem, zakneblowany ustami Orochimaru, który wpił się w niego jak wampir, doprowadzając go do przedziwnego stanu między bólem a przyjemnością. Ostrze noża wbiło mu się o trzy milimetry głębiej między żebra, delikatnie, niemal z czułością. Gdyby posądzał mistrza o posiadanie takich subtelnych uczuć na pewno tak by pomyślał.

Orochimaru oderwał się gwałtownie od ust Kabuto i atakując jego pośladki, zaczął wgryzać mu się w kark. Mocno. Za mocno. Medninja poczuł, jak ciepła mokrość zaczyna skapywać mu po plecach, gęsta i ostro pachnąca. Poranione, zabandażowane ręce leżały obok jego głowy, zaciskając się konwulsyjnie na czarnym prześcieradle. Kabuto westchnął zdławionym głosem, gdy krótkimi, ostrymi ruchami Orochimaru pokazał, że chce, aby podniósł nogi. Bez zbędnych pytań, które były jedyną rzeczą, której mistrz nie znosił bardziej niż Konoha, Kabuto uniósł uda i oplótł nimi smukłą, umięśnioną talię pokrytą bladymi bliznami.

Poruszali się gorączkowo, każdy osobno w swojej pogoni za szczytem, za uwolnieniem, za czymś, czego nie można doznać samemu, nawet, jeżeli się to sobie klicznicznie wmówi. Osobno, ale w jakiś pokręcony sposób wciąż razem drapali, ugniatali i pieścili swoje ciała, chcąc wyszarpnąć z przyjemności fizycznej wszystko, co tylko możliwe. W końcu dla nich istniało tylko to, tylko krótka chwila, spływająca dreszczem po plecach, kiedy dotykał ich ktoś inny. Kabuto syknął, gdy Orochimaru wbił się w niego wyjątkowo gwałtownym szarpnięciem. Tak, on sam nie miał czasu ani nerwów na prowadzenie życia płciowego. I wiedział, że Orochimaru myśli podobnie. Mistrz pomimo, iż sprowadzał sobie rozmaitych kochanków wydawał się wciąż nieustatysfakcjonowany, co wetował sobie krwią wyżej wspomnianych nieszczęśników.

Teraz przyszła kolej na Kabuto. Nie było sensu wmawiać sobie, że przeżył aż tak długo, bo Orochimaru żywi do niego jakiekolwiek uczucia. Wiedział, że mistrz poświęciłby go bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba i był z tym całkowicie pogodzony. Znał swoje miejsce, wiedział, że seks z nim traktowany jest przez Orochimaru jako ulga i rozładowanie stresu, i nic więcej.

Wiedział a jednak...Kabuto krzyknął i przywarł do atakującego go wciąż ciała mistrza, wstrząsany dreszczami przyjemności. W oddali czuł narastający ból, promieniujący z jego tylnych okolic, które obudziły się nagle i pozwoliły mu posmakować rozprutych mięśni, krwiaków i siniaków w miejscach, w których zazwyczaj takich obrażeń się nie odnosi. Orochimaru wykonał jeszcze dwa krótkie pchnięcia w piekące żywym ogniem wejście do ciała Kabuto, po czym znieruchomiał, z głową na piersi medninji. Ostrze noża odsunęło się bezgłośnie od zranionych żeber, pozostawiając po sobie metaliczny powidok zimnego żelaza.

Kabuto leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma, wsłuchując się w szalony rytm pulsu, który dudnił przez jego ciało jak szalony. Jego uda nadal obejmowały smukłe biodra mistrza, blade i wilgotne od potu i spermy. W jakiś przedziwny sposób jego dłoń ponownie znalazła się w czarnych, gładkich włosach. Nie miał siły jej wyplątywać, więc tylko rozluźnił palce, które wczepione były kurczowo w długie kosmyki, zdające się otaczać go ze wszystkich stron. Orochimaru leniwie odsunął się od niego, opadając tuż obok na miękką, puchową poduszkę. Kolejne dziwactwo mistrza, zawsze spał tylko w puchowych pościelach. Członek Orochimaru wyślizgnął się z Kabuto, powodując u niego mimowolne skrzywienie twarzy, na co mistrz zareagował suchym chichotem.

"I co teraz, mój mały szpiegu?" zapytał niski, miękki głos tuż przy uchu medninji, stawiając mu na karku wszystkie włosy i budząc uśpiony już w lędźwiach, erotyczny jak diabli, niepokój. "Co teraz?"

Teraz mnie pocałujesz, po raz ostatni, głęboko i bez tchu, tak jak zawsze. A potem poczuję znowu ostrze noża, tym razem na gardle, bo jesteś zbyt wytrawnym mordercą, żeby dźgnąć mnie w żebra i poplamić sobie prześcieradła wnętrznościami.

Kabuto nie otworzył oczu, wsłuchany całkowicie w swój puls, który pomimo nieuchronnie zbliżającej się śmierci, uspokajał się i zwalniał. W sumie czekał na to od dzieciństwa, od kiedy zaczęła się jego kariera jako szpiega. Nóż w gardle był dość częstym zjawiskiem w szpiegostwie, dużo częstszym niż trucizna, jeżeli wierzyć plotkom. W sumie wiedział, że to się tak skończy, i ta wiedza pozwalała mu na wszystkie karkołomne misje, które wykonywał dla swojego mistrza. Jeżeli w życiu szpiega było coś pewnego, to była to śmierć. Może nie w takich okolicznościach, może nie w łóżku z najpotężniejszym zabójcą w tej części kraju, może nie pośród poplamionych spermą prześcieradeł, z obolałym tyłkiem i zdrętwiałymi udami, z których jedno jeszcze leżało leniwie na biodrach mistrza. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie śmierć, chociaż z drugiej strony swojego życia też sobie nie wyobrażał, w każdym razie w perspektywy postronnego widza, więc może po prostu wszystko było tak jak trzeba.

"Co teraz?" powtórzył pytanie Orochimaru i wyciągnął zabandażowaną dłoń, żeby położyć ją na odsłoniętym karku Kabuto. Smukłe palce poszukały pulsu, a gdy go znalazły przywarły do niego ciasno, naciskając lekko na miękką skórę. Kabuto zwrócił się nieco w stronę dotyku, myśląc, że mistrz po prostu chce jeszcze trochę dłużej kontaktu fizycznego... moment, to był Orochimaru. On akceptował kontakt tylko w stosunku, wszelkie gesty przed i po redukowane były do niezbędnego minimum, czyli do krótkiego wypoczynku po seksie i wyrzucenia prezerwatyw. W przypadku medninji dochodziło jeszcze zaleczenie ran, które zadawał mu dziki i nieokiełznany partner, potrafiący bez problemu złamać w dłoni ludzką kość udową. Inne gesty, inny dotyk, wychodziły poza rytuał i łamały umowę, którą między sobą zawarli. Bez afektacji, bez emocji, z ostatecznym dystansem osób świadomych swojego szaleństwa, czysta ulga w stresie, bez obciążeń uczuciowych, względem których obaj czuli podszyty niepewnością wstręt.

"Teraz mnie zabijesz." powiedział spokojnym, zrównoważonym tonem Kabuto, nie otwierając oczu i pozwalając, aby arystokratycznie długie palce osunęły mu się na bark i zaczęły delikatny, leniwy masaż. "Mówi się trudno. Zresztą i tak chce mi się już spać..."

Mimo tego, że przybierał już jako szpieg setki rozmaitych wcieleń, w jego świadomości wciąż pokutowała tradycja zaszczepiona mu w rodzinnej osadzie. Śmierć była snem, nad którym ten, kto miał wiedzę o tym, że śpi, miał pełną władzę. Trochę tak, jakby życie było także snem, ale nieświadomym, takim, nad którym nie ma się kontroli, ponieważ nie wie się, że się śni. Zabobony i wierzenia. Zabawne, jego osada została zniszczona wiele lat temu a on wciąż nosił w sobie strzępy jej tradycji jak wędrowiec przyczepione do płaszcza rzepy.

Poczuł, jak Orochimaru się porusza, jak kładzie się na boku, podpierając się łokciem i patrzy mu w twarz. Otworzył powoli oczy, zdziwiony nieco, że długie, smukłe palce wciąż tkwią mu na karku, ściśle przylegając do skóry. Mistrz uśmiechał się szerokim, wężowatym uśmiechem i Kabuto pomyślał przez chwilę, że może się przeliczył. W sumie nie miał ochoty na długą i bolesną śmierć, a wiedział, do czego jest zdolny niezadowolony Orochimaru.

"Szkoda na ciebie energii, Kabuto." mruknął mistrz siadając na łożu i przeciągając się jak kot, długo i powoli. Czarne włosy wyślizgnęły się z dłoni Kabuto, która pozostała nieruchoma na puchowej poduszce. "Nie ma sensu cię zabijać, skoro nawet puls ci nie podskoczył. Żadnej zabawy z tobą, medyku."

Kabuto leżał przez moment bez ruchu, przetrawiając zdobytą właśnie informację, że przeżył tylko dlatego, że nie podwyższyło mu się tętno. Przez krótką chwilę zrobiło mu się nawet żal. Myśl o śmierci była tak prosta i łatwa do zaakceptowania...Mistrz patrzył się na niego na poły rozbawionym na poły zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem, jak wstaje, siada, zaczyna zbierać swoje rozrzucone koło łoża ubranie i wślizguje się w swoje bokserki. Coś w jego wzroku kazało pomyśleć, że docenia to, co widzi, blade, umięśnione dyskretnie ciało Kabuto, na krawędzi męskości, prężne i silne. Kabuto odsunął wypraktykowanym gestem wszystkie rozważania na temat zadowolenia, jakie sprawia mu ten wzrok. Nie było sensu imputować Orochimaru niczego więcej, niż mówił. To była kolejna cecha mistrza, za którą go cenił. Orochimaru może nie zawsze mówił to, co myślał, mówiły natomiast jego czyny. A tutaj nie było miejsca na różowe gdybania. Mistrz był człowiekiem akcji, a jego ostatnim czynem było przygważdżanie tyłka Kabuto do czarnego łoża i dźganie go w ramach stymulacji nożem po żebrach. Istotnie. Czyny Orochimaru mówiły więcej i wyraźniej niż słowa.

"Idź już stąd, zanim zmienię zdanie."

Czasem jednak słowa były dobitniejsze. Kabuto uśmiechnął się blado, zapiął ostatnie guziki w koszuli, ominął trupa leżącego koło łóżka, i już go nie było, już pędził po kamiennych schodach fortecy, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenia wartowników. Przyspieszył kroku. Nie chciał usłyszeć wyrazów zdziwienia, że ktoś żywy wyszedł z sypialni Orochimaru. Sam był tym faktem nie tyle zdziwiony, co wytrącony z równowagi. Ostatnie pół godziny wydawało się być surrealistycznym majakiem, w którym Orochimaru obłapiał się z nim w swojej prywatnej sypialni, z trupem na podłodze, gwałcąc wszelkie zasady rytuału, na koniec pozwalając sobie na leżenie razem w łóżku. Tego ostatniego nie robili nigdy. To po prostu nie należało do ich umowy, nie należało do nich. Kabuto z rozmachem wszedł do swojej komnaty i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami, opierając się o nie ciężko i spływając w dół po grubych, mocnych, dębowych deskach.

Szyja jeszcze paliła powidokiem dotyku długich, arystokratycznych palców, błądzących w leniwym masażu po jego karku i barkach. Nienawidził siebie za pragnienie, które zrodziło się z tego dotyku, żeby jeszcze raz, jeszcze chociaż jeden, jedyny raz ktoś dotknął go w ten spokojny nienaturalnie sposób. Głupie i słabe, pogarda dla samego siebie błysnęła w nim i zgasła, pozostawiając za sobą tylko aksamitną ciemność niepewności.

Lepiej, żeby Orochimaru już nigdy więcej tego nie robił. Może bez przeszkód pastwić się nad jego tyłkiem, nad jego plecami i żebrami, ale niech postkoitalny dotyk na karku, graniczący niemal z czułą pieszczotą zostawi. Kabuto był szpiegiem zbyt długo, żeby nie wiedzieć, iż mogła to być tylko kolejna pułapka. Najwyraźniej Orochimaru próbował się go pozbyć. Stąd niespodziewany stosunek w jego prywatnej sypialni, stąd nieludzko zdolne usta na jego członku, stąd delikatne palce igrające na jego karku. Orochimaru robił wszystko, aby dać się sprowokować, aby wygenerować taką sytuację, w której będzie mógł bez problemu wpaść w szał i zabić Kabuto. Medninja wiedział, że to trochę paranoiczne myśli, ale z drugiej strony mowa była o Orochimaru. W tym temacie wszystkie paranoidalne myśli mogły być prawdą. Dziwne było tylko to, że mistrz za każdym razem, gdy próbował odegrać swoją rolę, nie osiągał pożądanego stanu morderczej furii. Raczej wydawało się, że jest zaskoczony i to w pozytywnym sensie, co tylko pogarszało jego humor. To wyjaśniałoby nagłe zwroty konwersacji i wahania nastrojów, choć co do tego drugiego Kabuto nie był pewien. Zmienność była drugim imieniem Orochimaru, jeśli coś było stałą cechą jego charakteru, to właśnie ona.

Kabuto usiadł na łóżku i zagapił się w okno, za którym wschodziło już blade, jesienne słońce. A więc Orochimaru chciał go zabić. To akurat go nie dziwiło, mistrz dość często zmieniał współpracowników, pozbywając się z wdziękiem tych wcześniejszych. Co niepokoiło, to sposób, w jaki chciał to zrobić. Chciał wpaść w szał, chciał dostać czerwonej mgły przed oczyma i zapomnieć o reszcie świata w swoim morderczym szale, który zawsze połączony był jakoś z erotyką i seksem. Kabuto tego nie rozumiał, a nie było rzeczy, której nienawidził bardziej niż niezrozumienie. I tak medninja rozpoczął swój prywatny plan rozszyfrowania motywów Orochimaru, co samo w sobie było karkołomne i szalone, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, bo zasnął na siedząco, z głową wspartą na dłoni i kolanem podwiniętym pod brodę.

 

end

 

by Homoviator  
listopad 2004


	3. Chapter 3

ITSUMO

rozdział 3

 

Należało teraz uważać na każdym kroku. Kabuto przestał niemal spać bacznie obserwując otoczenie, zachowanie Orochimaru i wszelkie oznaki tego, że mistrz chce się go pozbyć. Medninja był wciąż napięty i gotowy na atak. Instynkt szpiegowski podpowiadał mu, że faktycznie dzieje się coś niedobrego, że nadchodzi jakaś katastrofa, i że jest to związane z nim i z techniką nieśmiertelności, nad którą mistrz prowadził intensywnie badania.

Było coraz gorzej. Ciało Orochimaru nie chciało się goić, rany na rękach pogłębiały się i promieniowały stopniowo na pierś, brzuch, plecy. Seksualne ekscesy zarzucone zostały na czas nieokreślony. Kabuto spędzał teraz noce w sypialni mistrza nie, aby z nim uprawiać radosną, sadomasochistyczną namiastkę miłości, a najzwyczajniej pilnując kruchego snu swojego pacjenta i znieczulając jego ból. Ból, normalnie Kabuto nie zwracał na takie drobiazgi uwagi, ale ten ból, czający się w ciele Orochimaru był inny. To nie był ból śmierci, ten Kabuto rozumiał i szanował. To był ból życia, umierającego żywcem i niemogącego umrzeć. Przerażające, paraliżujące zmysły i rozum cierpienie, które nasilało się tak, że nawet tak potężny wojownik jak Wąż ze słynnej Trójki Senninów przestawał dbać o swoją kamienną maskę wojownika, i rzucał się i klął na przemian, pozwalając łzom płynąć po jego bladych policzkach.

Kabuto nigdy nie mówił o łzach, których tylko on był świadkiem. Miał przeczucie, że gdyby to zrobił skończyłby w dużo bardziej okrutny sposób niż paru strażników, którzy chcieli uspokoić nocą rzucającego się w swoim bólu Orochimaru. Mistrz nie docenił ich gestu. Kabuto wpadł raz do komnaty mistrza akurat, aby zobaczyć jak ostatni z nieszczęśników trzyma swoje wyprute z brzucha wnętrzności jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że ściska w dłoniach swoje organy wewnętrzne, po czym rzuca się z okna prosto w jedenastometrową przepaść. Nie, mistrzowi nie należało przypominać, że jest tylko człowiekiem. Zresztą to właśnie stanowiło sekretny urok Orochimaru. Pod żadnym względem człowieka nie przypominał. W oczach medninji zyskał już dawno status geniusza i demona, kogoś, kto z łatwością przekracza wszelkie wyznaczone przez kulturę i tradycje granice, nic sobie nie robiąc z klątw i krwi. Taki był mistrz, kiedy po raz pierwszy Kabuto go zobaczył, skulony w zgliszczach swojej wioski, półżywy ze strachu i mdłości, niezdolny do myślenia. Wtedy Orochimaru wyglądał jak zjawa, jak potężny dżin z bajek, które mu dzieciństwie opowiadano, wspaniały i niepokonany, pełen mocy i niewahający się jej użyć. Kabuto pamiętał dobrze, że nawet jego łzy przestały płynąć przed ogromną siłą i majestatem tego pięknego anioła o wężowym uśmiechu, błyszczących ślepiach i długich, szarpanych wiatrem włosach.

A potem Orochimaru wyciągnął do Kabuto rękę i Kabuto wiedział, że oto właśnie pochwycił swoje przeznaczenie.

Nie wiedział, czemu mistrz pozwala mu patrzeć na swój ból, na swoje łzy. Możliwe, że posiadanie chociaż jednego człowieka, który wiedział o katorgach, jakie zgotowała mu pieczęć Trzeciego Hokage, dostarczało mu swego rodzaju pociechy i przynosiło w jakiś dziwny sposób ulgę. Kabuto nie wiedział, przeczuwał natomiast, jaki będzie następny krok Orochimaru, i nie zdziwił się, gdyż pewnego poranka, po wyjątkowo męczącej i pełnej bólu nocy, mistrz wstał ze skotłowanej pościeli i oparł się o framugę okna. Światło wschodzącego słońca oblewało go delikatnym, mglistym światłem.

"Zmieniam ciało, medyku." oznajmił zmęczony, cichy głos. Kabuto skinął głową, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wpatrującej się prosto w słońce postaci.

"Przygotuj turniej, wezmę sobie ciało zwycięzcy. Nie mogę już czekać na Uchihę."

Kabuto jak zaczarowany patrzył na smukłą figurę mistrza, która powoli odwróciła się od okna. Lśniące, pomętniałe od nieprzespanej, pełnej bólu nocy oczy zmierzyły go wzrokiem, pod którym poruszył się nerwowo i głośno przełknął ślinę.

"Możesz skorzystać z mojego ciała." już, gdy to mówił, czuł, że nie powinien w ogóle otwierać ust. Kabuto wiedział, że z myślami o tym, że miło by było zapaść w "sen", nie należało się ujawniać, nie przed mistrzem. O śmierci jako takiej medninja myślał czysto w medycznych kategoriach, jednak nie mógł ignorować faktu, że rozważania o śnie bez końca nachodziły go coraz częściej a perspektywa zaśnięcia w ciele, które zająłby Orochimaru, była w jakiś przedziwny sposób... kusząca.

Wielkie, pociemniałe nagle oczy spojrzały na niego ze zmęczoną ciekawością. Wąskie usta wygięły się lekko.

"Nie. Ty musisz być obok, żebym wiedział, że ja to ja."

Kabuto zrozumiał te słowa sześć godzin później, gdy Orochimaru wykonał swoją technikę na zwycięzcy turnieju i przeniósł się do młodego, silnego ciała. Przez pierwsze półgodziny zachowywał się normalnie, przestał odczuwać przewlekły ból dłoni, jednak efekty uboczne zaczęły się dość szybko ujawniać. Mistrz stracił na moment przytomność, jego ręce zaczęły pałać niewyjaśnioną gorączką a twarz...Kabuto natychmiast wygnał wszystkich z komnaty sypialnej Orochimaru i zabandażował go całego od pasa w górę, profilaktycznie zakładając opatrunki z wodą borową, ściągającą gorączkę i zmniejszającą opuchliznę. Technika może i dawała nieśmiertelność duszy, jednak przypłacone to było potężnym dyskomfortem i umysłu tego, który z niej korzystał, i ciała, w którym rezydował.

Orochimaru ocknął się, gdy Kabuto kładł ostatnie opatrunki na jego twarzy. Medninja nie musiał pytać, widział w wielkich, pomętniałych oczach wszystko, co mógł czuć człowiek, który właśnie opuścił swoje ciało. Lęk przed zgubieniem się w nieswoim ciele, niepewność, czy to jeszcze jest on, a może już ktoś inny, kto tylko myśli, że jest tym, kim był wcześniej. Nawet osoba tak niezwykła i silna jak Orochimaru nie mogła uciec przed fizjologiczną reakcją swojego umysłu, przed lękiem, że oto stare umarło a urodziło się nowe, ale już nienależące do niego...

Mistrz wyciągnął przed siebie zabandażowaną dłoń i przypatrywał się jej w milczeniu. Kabuto dałby się zabić za to, żeby wiedzieć, co w tej chwili myślał potężny, okrutny, zawsze zdecydowany i szaleńczo odważny Wąż. Owinięta opatrunkami dłoń, już nie tak blada i smukła jak wcześniej, obróciła się wnętrzem do góry i przesunęła się, dotykając lekko piersi medninji i naciskając na nią ostrożnie.

"To jeszcze ja...A to już ty..." wymruczał niski głos refleksyjnie. Wielkie oczy, te same oczy, które Kabuto znał, i w których hipnotyczną moc wpadł już dawno temu, patrzyły się na niego przepełnione nieczytelną emocją. Medninja ujął delikatnie zabandażowaną dłoń, bezwiednie przyciskając ją mocniej do siebie, po czym zmierzył się z dziwnym spojrzeniem mistrza. I odkrył, że stwierdzenie, które wygłosił właśnie Orochimaru nie było stwierdzeniem, tylko pytaniem, zamarkowanym i mętnym, ale zdecydowanie wymagającym odpowiedzi.

"Tak, to jesteś ty, mistrzu. A twój kraniec dotyka mojego krańca, do tej pory jestem ja, do tej pory jesteś ty...Granice ciał są wyznaczone tylko przez boki, przez ich wierzchnie strony..." Kabuto powoli usiadł na łóżku, nie wypuszczając dłoni, która nadal spoczywała na jego piersi. Orochimaru wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń spod przymkniętych powiek, zdawał się powoli uspokajać i zasypiać pod wpływem cichych słów medninji. Kabuto westchnął i spojrzał za okno, prosto w roztętnione słońcem październikowe popołudnie. Mistrz zdawał się być jak dziecko, chore, zmęczone dziecko, któremu trzeba opowiedzieć jakąś historię, zanim samo spostrzeże się, że jest śpiące, że było śpiące od samego początku. Uśpić Węża, ułagodzić jego zszargane nerwy, uspokoić wariującą psyche i zachwiane poczucie tożsamości. Tego przedsięwzięcia nie mógł podjąć się nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, ale Kabuto nigdy nie uważał siebie za okaz zdrowia psychicznego.

"Boki ciał mogą się o siebie ocierać, być tak blisko siebie, że mają możliwość się dotknąć, ale zawsze jedno pozostaje na zewnątrz drugiego..." ciągnął cichym, hipnotycznym głosem, odczepiając sobie od bluzy nagle zaciśniętą dłoń mistrza i kładąc ją z boku na poduszce. Długie, inne niż zwykle palce uwięziły jego rękę, zmuszając do pochylenia się nad posłaniem. Kabuto oparł się lekko o głowę łoża i rozluźnił się, wiedząc, że każde spięcie będzie wyczute i zinterpretowane jako opór przed nowym "ciałem". Nie tego chciał.  
"Brzegi ciał, nasze boki, są tym za sprawą czego dotykamy się i pozostajemy od siebie oddzieleni. Zbliżamy się i uciekamy przed sobą..."

Kabuto nie do końca wiedział, co robi, zmuszając delikatnie Orochimaru do przekręcenia się na brzuch, jednak mistrz bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji ułożył się na swoich puchowych pościelach, słuchając z przymkniętymi oczyma cichego, uspokajającego głosu. Medninja zaczął bezmyślnie zsuwać z niego bandaże i opatrunki z wodą borowinową, której ostry zapach rozszedł się szybko po całej sypialni. Działał instynktownie, nie pomyślał nawet, że właśnie niszczy swoją godzinną robotę, swoje starania, żeby przynieść mistrzowi ulgę. Czuł, że teraz Orochimaru potrzebuje innej ulgi niż ta, którą mogły przynieść bandaże i wiedział, że bezpieczniej jest posłuchać swojego przeczucia, szczególnie, jeżeli stawką jest gniew nieobliczalnego, obolałego, zachwianego w swej tożsamości, mistrza.

Orochimaru westchnął, czując jak medninja siada mu na dole pleców, i zaczyna powolny, rozluźniający masaż. Najpierw kark, tuż przy potylicy, potem ramiona, łopatki, łokcie. Cała wiedza medyczna łącznie z wiedzą, którą zgromadził, odgrywając "miłość" z młodym adeptem ninjitsu, którego mistrz zabił, przyszła medninji w sukurs, pomagając mu rozmasować i zniwelować efekty uboczne techniki nieśmiertelności. Czarny szlafrok zsunął się, ledwie zakrywając pośladki Orochimaru, owijając swoim ciepłem stopy Kabuto, który gdzieś po drodze zgubił swoje sandały i teraz bosy siedział na mistrzu, pracując nad jego spiętym, twardym jak beton ciałem.

"Jak mogę być tutaj w ciele, skoro byłem tam...?" spytał sennym głosem Orochimaru, wzdychając głęboko, gdy dłonie Kabuto zdecydowanie zaczęły ugniatać mu ramiona.

"Tutaj...tam...To tylko oddalenie, dystans, rozsunięcie boków ciał..." mówił Kabuto, gładząc uspokajająco umięśnione, twarde plecy, które powoli zaczynały się rozluźniać pod jego miękkim dotykiem. "Tam to miejsce, w którym mnie nie ma. Tutaj to miejsce, w którym jestem...A więc gdzie jestem "ja"? "Ja" nie jest nigdzie, "ja" jest nieobecny we wszystkich tych stronach, które mnie eksponują, takich jak skóra, rysy twarzy, konstrukcja mojego ciała.... I już jestem tam: na zewnątrz, poza "mną" samym... "

Kabuto patrzył na rozluźniające się pod nim ciało, na przymknięte w zamyśleniu, wielkie, lśniące oczy. Nie było w tej chwili rzeczy, której pragnąłby bardziej jak tylko przynieść Orochimaru ulgę, pomóc mu ustabilizować siebie w nowym "pojemniku", odzyskać tożsamość, pewność, osadzenie w sobie. Pochylił się nieco nad bladym karkiem i wycisnął na nim miękki pocałunek, podczas gdy jego ręce wciąż łagodnie gładziły boki, biodra, dół pleców mistrza, uspokajająco i ostrożnie.

"Zewnętrze eksponuje mnie innym jeszcze zewnętrzom, ciału innego człowieka..." Kabuto zaczął wycałowywać sobie drogę od karku Orochimaru do jego łopatki, muskając nosem delikatne ciało wewnętrznych stron ramion mistrza, leżących bezwładnie.

Lekki dreszcz przebiegł plecy Węża, ukołysanego słowami i dotykiem, unoszącego się teraz w nadrzeczywistości swojego własnego umysłu i dłoni, które utulały go w błogim stanie zapomnienia. Kabuto uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Normalnie, jeżeli ktoś ośmieliłby się w ten sposób obłaskawiać mistrza, już leżałby z rozprutym gardłem. Ale wystarczyło wyczuć odpowiedni moment, odpowiednią potrzebę, kryjącą się w lśniących, zmrużonych w bólu oczach, żeby uśpić zabójcze instynkty Orochimaru. Medninja wiedział, że łamie teraz całkowicie i tak przerwany już rytuał, kultywowany przez ostatnie dwa lata, ale miał to gdzieś. Teraz liczył się tylko rozluźniony wspaniale, leżący pod nim Wąż, nad którym, czuł to i był tego niemal stuprocentowo pewny, miał teraz większą niż kiedykolwiek kontrolę.

Kabuto nie zamierzał wykorzystywać sytuacji do zemsty za rozmaite upokorzenia czy rany, jakie często odnosił podczas ich małych schadzek. Nie, teraz medninja był zdecydowany powoli i łagodnie doprowadzić swojego mistrza do wyjącego, rzucającego się w rozkoszy, wijącego się pod dotykiem stanu ekstazy, nie zawierającej w sobie grama przemocy, krwi i brutalności.

Gdy Orochimaru poczuł dłonie Kabuto, wędrujące po jego pośladkach, sprawdzające wnętrza jego ud, błądzące dookoła jego wejścia, drgnął, ale nie odwrócił się, nadal trzymając twarz wpartą w puchową poduszkę. Był zbyt rozluźniony, zbyt uśpiony, zbyt zadowolony, że ból zelżał, aby obruszyć się na medninję. Kabuto nie chcąc dawać mu okazji do zbyt intensywnego myślenia wsunął, w gorący otwór mistrza jeden palec i pocałował pysznie ukształtowane ramię.

"To, co zewnętrzne eksponuje mnie innemu, o ile ten jest świadomy, jest także "ciałem"...wymruczał Kabuto w bladą, miękką skórę pleców, pod którą grały, wyginając się i prężąc, elastyczne a jednocześnie twarde mięśnie. "A ja jestem "ciałem", Orochimaru...czujesz, że jestem ciałem, prawda?"

Leżał teraz na mistrzu prawie całym ciężarem, bez wstydu dając mu odczuć swoją pulsującą, lekko już mokrawą erekcję i intencję, z jaką chciał jej użyć. Orochimaru oddychał sobie spokojnie pod nim, zbyt leniwy, żeby odpowiedzieć. Nie przejawiał żadnych oznak zdenerwowania ani dezaprobaty, co medninja wziął za zgodę. Powoli, jak we śnie Kabuto pocałował osłoniętą obcymi blond włosami skroń, a do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi, potem trzeci. Oddech mistrza przyspieszył się nieco, dłoń spoczywająca na poduszce zacisnęła się lekko, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby zrzucić z siebie intruza. Kabuto niemal podskoczył ze strachu, gdy usłyszał stłumiony puchową pościelą, miękki śmiech.

"Wiesz, to ciało jest prawiczkiem...hm hm hm...kto by pomyślał, a nie wyglądał chłopak wcale, nie wyglądał...hm hm..."

No to pięknie, bo ja z Tobą, Orochimaru, też jeszcze nie uprawiałem seksu jako partner dominujący - Kabuto, masz dzisiaj cholernego farta. Medninja zamknął oczy i wsunął się powoli w ciasne ciało Orochimaru, który nie wydał z siebie już żadnego głosu, tylko westchnął urywanie i wtulił się głębiej w swoją czarną poduszkę. W jakiś pokręcony sposób myśl, że będzie pierwszym, który posiądzie Węża w jego nowym, dziewiczym ciele, była cholernie podniecająca i gdyby o tym dłużej pomyślał, cała zabawa skończyłaby się szybciej, niż oboje by sobie tego życzyli. Nie, Kabuto chciał powoli i wyrafinowanie zabrać się w końcu do tyłka, o którym fantazjował podczas masturbacji przez ostatnie cztery lata...tak, sny o lśniących oczach i silnych, wężowatych ramionach ścigały go jeszcze zanim zaczęła się ich "umowa". Teraz, gdy miał szansę dostać to, o czym śnił, nie zamierzał ani spieszyć się ani robić niczego, co mogłoby zakłócić wspomnienia, które właśnie generował. Rozluźniony wspaniale Orochimaru, leżący pod nim i prężący się pod jego dotykiem, mruczący zdartym głosem i ocierający się o niego sugestywnie, to wszystko Kabuto notował w pamięci, nie chcąc pominąć żadnego szczegółu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może seks z mistrzem, najpotężniejszym ninją, jakiego znał, okrutnym, pięknym aniołem o wężowym uśmiechu, był czymś, co w marnym żywocie szpiega, jako jedyne warte było zapamiętania.

Orochimaru wyprężył się pod medninją, pocierając głową o jego pierś. Usta otwarte w niemym krzyku, włosy zasłaniające twarz, obnażone zęby i poczerwieniałe, nabrzmiałe od zagryzania usta. Kabuto patrzył na te smaczne, sensualne jak diabli wargi i widział na nich ranki od zębów. Orochimaru, mimo iż uspokojony już i nieco senny, nie chciał ukazać mu swojej rozkoszy, krył się, tłumiąc westchnienia i okrzyki. Mechanizm obronny Kabuto rozpoznał od razu, system chroniący przed poddaniem się czyjejś kontroli, nawet, jeśli oznaczało to ekstazę przyjemności. Medninja uśmiechnął się i pocałował poczerwieniałe usta, wykręcając się zgrabnie, tak, aby nie wyślizgnąć się z gorącego wnętrza mistrza. Był zdeterminowany wyszarpać z Węża wszystko, co ten ukrywał, i przyjemność, i ból, i ekstazę, i w ogóle wszystko. Do końca.

Rytm ustalił się sam. Kabuto z nosem wtulonym w kark Orochimaru wbijał się w niego metodycznymi ruchami. Jego dłonie wciąż błądziły po bladym ciele mistrza, głaszcząc każdy jego zakątek, badając każdą szczelinę, każde załamanie skóry i fałdkę, jakich mogły dosięgnąć. Przywykły do brutalności ich wcześniejszych stosunków, medninja znajdował dziwne zadowolenie w uprawianiu seksu powoli i delikatnie, dokładnie, tak jak należy, bez dzikiego drapania, kąsania i ugniatania. Teraz miało być miękko i łagodnie, przyjemnie do tego stopnia, że aż skóra będzie paliła w pragnieniu ponownego dotyku.

Chyba jego plan się powiódł, bo z gardła Orochimaru zaczęły uciekać niskie, chropowate mruknięcia, które dość szybko przeszły w pełnej skali okrzyki. Dłonie zaciśnięte na poduszce drgały spazmatycznie, podobnie jak mięśnie wewnętrzne mistrza, które raz za razem zaciskały się dookoła członka Kabuto, i niemal samym tym tylko ruchem doprowadzały go niemal na skraj szaleństwa. Wąż niezbyt dobrze znosił nadmiar atencji względem swojego nowego ciała, a może po prostu źle znosił delikatność i pieszczoty nie zawierające w sobie przemocy i przymusu. Kabuto zauważył, że z jego twarzy nie schodzi już lekki, przebiegły uśmiech. Jeśli zaistnieje teraz jakikolwiek przymus, będzie to tylko i wyłącznie przymus przyjemności.

Orochimaru wykręcił się i wywinął, przekręcając się na plecy i chwilowo wybijając Kabuto z rytmu. Mocne, umięśnione uda objęły medninję w pasie, przyciągając go głębiej, a smukłe dłonie przesunęły się agonijnie powoli po jego rozczochranych włosach. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, drgającym mu w kąciku ust. Cholera, jak on to zdołał zrobić, bez przerwania naszego improwizowanego stosunku? zastanowił się Kabuto, w pewnym osłupieniu patrząc, jak mistrz wznawia rytm, bez problemów odnajdując się w nowym układzie.

"Tak...jest...lepiej..." wyszeptał Orochimaru, z rozbawieniem patrząc na jego chwilową konfuzję.

I było lepiej. Dawało większą możliwość penetracji. Orochimaru miał większe pole manewru, ale wbrew obawom Kabuto, nie zaczął swoich brutalnych zabaw. Jedna z dłoni mistrza spoczywała łagodnie na boku Kabuto, stabilizując przerwany na moment ruch, druga trzymała go kurczowo za szyję, uniemożliwiając spojrzenie w bladą, obcą, okoloną nieznajomymi, dziwnie jasnymi włosami twarz. Nie chce, żebyś widział jego "nową" twarz podczas tego stosunku, myśli, że jego "nowa" twarz Cię odrzuci, zaniepokoi, zmiesza; Kabuto, udowodnij mu, że się myli.

Czuł, że dochodzi, że przyjemność narasta w nim jak nabrzmiały sokiem owoc. Pod nim wił się w swojej prywatnej, nieskrywanej już rozkoszy Orochimaru, całkowicie odsłonięty, wspaniale nagi, zupełnie otwarty Orochimaru, jakiego jeszcze Kabuto nie widział. Ninja bez masek, bez sztuczek, bez kamuflażu i kluczenia po językowych zabawach słownych, żywy i obnażony w swojej żywości, z surową przyjemnością wypisaną na wykrzywionej w spazmach rozkoszy twarzy. Wspaniały, piękny i groźny, dużo bardziej groźny bez maski niż z nią. Kabuto pomyślał bez składu, że nie może stracić takiej okazji. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co ustalili w "umowie" i w ramach rytuału, medninja sięgnął obiema rękoma do twarzy Orochimaru i przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że dzieliły ich tylko centymetry. Ciepły, przyspieszony oddech zatańczył Kabuto na ustach a lśniące ekstazą, ale wciąż nadal świadome, oczy spojrzały na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem.

Nie wiedział, co chce konkretnie zobaczyć w tej twarzy, wiedział tylko, że w momencie swojego własnego szczytowania, chce na nią patrzeć, z bliska, prosto w zawsze przytomne, nawet podczas stosunku, oczy. Jego ciało zadrżało w falach przyjemności a on wciąż wpatrywał się w ujęte mocno lico swojego mistrza. A potem chyba musiał stracić przytomność, chyba musiał zacisnąć powieki i oddać się swoim orgiastycznym snom, bo nieruchome oczy Orochimaru drgnęły nagle a cała jego twarz wykrzywiła się w rozkoszy na jedną, piękną, zdecydowanie za krótką chwilę. Przez ułamek sekundy Kabuto widział jak kamienne osłony Węża rozluźniają się i ukazują go całkiem bezbronnego i ubezwłasnowolnionego swoją przyjemnością.

To był jedyny raz, kiedy Kabuto był świadkiem tak całkowitego odsłonięcia się przez Orochimaru. To, co widział przekraczało nawet momenty bólu i wściekłości na swoją słabość, które także nadwątlały osłony mentalne mistrza.

Kabuto leżał bez ruchu, wyczuwając jakąś odległą cząstką umysłu, która nie straciła możliwości obserwacji rzeczywistości, drgnięcia, jakie jeszcze wstrząsały ciałem Orochimaru. Bez otwierania oczu mógł powiedzieć, że ból, wątpliwości i zachwiania tożsamościowe przeszły, zostawiając na powrót groźnego i morderczego Węża, przylgniętego do niego całym ciałem i wsłuchującego mu się w puls, który walił jak oszalały przez jego rozluźnione w przyjemności ciało.

"Hm hm, wreszcie coś podwyższyło ci tętno, medyku." odezwał się znajomy, kpiący głos.

Kabuto otworzył oczy, aby zobaczyć na leżącej obok niego twarzy starą maskę pewności i siły, chyba na stałe wrośniętą w Orochimaru, niezależnie od ciała, w którym rezydował. Medninja powoli zsunął się z mistrza, ignorując dziwne uczucie, powstałe w wyniku opuszczenia przez jego członka ciepłej, mokrej jaskini. Jaskini Węża. Medninja uśmiechnął się na swój kalambur, a jedno zmęczone, błyszczące oko mistrza otworzyło się i zmierzyło go zabawnym wzrokiem.

"To wcale nie było śmieszne." mruknął Orochimaru, najwyraźniej za pomocą jakiejś techniki podsłuchujący myśli Kabuto. Medninja mógł tylko patrzeć oniemiały, jak mistrz odwraca się na brzuch i zapada w puchowe pościele tak, że widoczna zostaje tylko jego jasna, potargana czupryna, odcinająca się mocno na czerni poszewek. Wstał ostrożnie z łoża, wciągnął spodnie i zebrał rozrzucone sandały. Coś w sposobie, w jaki skulona pod przykryciami postać leżała i oddychała, mówiło mu, że Orochimaru poszedł spać, i lepiej teraz nie nadwerężać jego, i tak wystawionych na kompromis, nerwów.

To była kolejna zmyłka. Gdy już był przy drzwiach spod kołdry odezwał się cichy, spokojny i senny głos.

"Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę."

Kabuto zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi. Nie do końca wiedział, czy Orochimaru nie zapomni tego, co się stało dla późniejszej, okrutnej zemsty, czy aby odwdzięczyć się za odegnanie bólu i niepewności. Znając Węża mogło to być i jedno i drugie.

Następne dwa dni Orochimaru przespał zdrowym, mocnym snem, bez koszmarów i bólu. Jego umysł także musiał być zmęczony nieustannymi wybudzeniami, szatkującymi każdą noc, spowodowanymi przez cierpienie, jakie wciąż zadawała pieczęć nieżyjącego Trzeciego Hokage. Medninja obserwował sen mistrza, zmuszając go tylko od czasu do czasu do wypicia czegoś i odwiedzenia łazienki. Wąż, nawet nie do końca przytomny, wciąż nie pozwalał się dotknąć nikomu poza nim. Mimo, iż spał snem kogoś tak wyczerpanego, że będącego prawie na krawędzi nieświadomości, nie dawał nikomu nawet dojść do swojego łóżka. Służba trzymała się z dala odsypiającego szok zmiany ciała mistrza a strażnicy w ogóle przestali się tam zapuszczać. I całe szczęście. Kabuto był pewien, że śpiący czy nie, Orochimaru potrafi zabić, jeśli ktoś przekroczy którąś z jego wymyślnych, dziwacznych zasad. Medninja był jedynym, którego mistrz tolerował i któremu pozwolił zająć się swoim nowym ciałem, podczas gdy on sam spał i był kompletnie wyłączony z tego, co się działo na świecie. Ale Kabuto nie był i musiał pilnować interesów Węża.

Osada Piasku zaczęła podejrzewać podstęp Orochimaru i wysłała swoich ninjów w pogoni za Uchihą, który był już w drodze do fortecy Mgły. Medninja wiedział, że nie można tego tak zostawić, że należy jak najszybciej zinfiltrować szeregi potencjalnego wroga i wybadać jego plany. Niechętnie myślał o pozostawieniu Orochimaru samego, odsłoniętego i bezbronnego w swoim śnie. Mistrz może i mógł zaatakować przez opary snu, jednak zorganizowanej napaści nie dałby rady. Był jeszcze zbyt słabo osadzony w nowym ciele a przykładowi wrogowie, których mogli mieć na karku lada moment roznieśliby w proch armię Mgły. Tsunade sama mogła położyć jedną trzecią ich wojsk, nie wspominając o Jirayirze, Kakashim, no i tym wiecznie radosnym szczeniaku, Naruto i jego demonicznej czakrze.

Nie miał wyboru, musiał wyruszyć do Piasku. Rzecz nie okazała się być niebezpieczna, a w każdym razie nie tak, jak mogłaby być. Gaara i para jakiś dzieciaków ruszyli na pomoc Uzumakiemu, który ciągnął za Sasuke, aby go zatrzymać. Beznadziejna sprawa. Pieczęć Orochimaru była jedną z najmocniejszych technik, jakie widział Kabuto, a widział wiele.  
Cała wyprawa do Piasku była bezowocna i potwornie męcząca, bo przez całe trzy dni, kiedy medninja podróżował przez kraj, lało jak z cebra. Zakładał rozgrzewające pieczęci, brał tabletki na wzmocnienie odporności organizmu, ale i tak czuł, że wielkimi krokami zbliża się do niego choroba. Grypa. Cholera, ze wszystkich dolegliwości akurat ta najbardziej pospolita zdołała go dopaść z zaskoczenia. Wiedział, co spowodowało taką podatność jego organizmu na tak żenującą chorobę. Ostatnie parę tygodni było wypełnione napięciem, stresem, i wariującym z bólu Orochimaru, którego cierpienie było nie tylko niespotykanym zjawiskiem, ale też zjawiskiem wyjątkowo trudnym do...doświadczania. Mistrz wyładowywał swój gniew i zniecierpliwienie na nim i był tak przyjemny jak rozdrażniony w swoim leżu niedźwiedź. Brak snu, stres, i szalejący Orochimaru nałożyły się, zostawiając Kabuto osłabłego, wyssanego z sił, akurat podatnego na jakieś jesienne choróbsko.

Z pewną ulgą Kabuto wkroczył z kamienne mury fortecy. Nie sądził, że jego nieobecność będzie aż tak brzemienna w skutki. Nic nie przygotowało go na wściekłość, która uderzyła w niego jak taran, tylko, gdy przekroczył próg swojej komnaty.

Kabuto skulił się przed atakiem, który nie zaskoczył go, ale mimo to zdołał prześcignąć jego instynkty obronne, i kompletnie ominąć jego gardę. Cios Orochimaru był szybki i precyzyjny. Prosto w brzuch, potem w klatkę piersiową i na końcu w twarz. Świat zawył cienko, gdy Kabuto starał się dokonać niemożliwego, mianowicie unikać ciosów krążącego dookoła niego jak ćma przy świecy Orochimaru, który tańczył wokoło medninji, bezgłośnie zadając mu miażdżące ciosy. Mistrz miał spokojną, bladą, uśmiechniętą twarz, ale Kabuto wiedział, że w środku aż gotuje się ze wściekłości. W takich wypadkach należało milczeć, przeczekać napad furii, poddać się całkowicie. Kabuto widział wiele razy jak nieświadomi ludzie ginęli, odruchowo starając się zasłonić przed spadającymi na nich ciosami Orochimaru, którego gniewu nie rozumieli. Widział też, jak owi ludzie, przez zgarbione obronnie plecy czy uniesioną rękę, zasłaniającą głowę, ginęli zamordowani z fantazją i okrucieństwem.

Kabuto wiedział, że lepiej przeczekać, więc zaprzestał uników i stał tylko, przyjmując potężne ciosy, prosto, bez zawahania, w brzuch, w twarz. Okulary spadły mu, zatrzymując się tylko na jednym uchu złamanej oprawki. Domyślał się, czemu mistrz wpadł w taki gniew, nie potrafił jednak tego uzasadnić w żaden logiczny sposób.

"Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?! Cholera, tyle razy powtarzałem ci, żebyś mnie nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zostawiał z tymi idiotami!!!!!"

Orochimaru pozwolił wreszcie, aby spokojna maska opanowanego mordercy osunęła się z jego twarzy. Kabuto ignorując palący ból dwóch ciosów w żebra, które chyba porządnie pogruchotały mu mostek, spojrzał z niemym zadziwieniem na nagle rozdartą, przerażającą w swojej otwartości twarz mistrza. Gdyby nie znał Orochimaru dobrze, pomyślałby, że czai się tam strach i cierpienie, długotrwałe, skrzętnie ukrywane cierpienie. Ból rozumiał, mistrz w nowym ciele nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, przyprawiało go ono o paranoiczne myśli, czy on to jeszcze on, czy już ktoś inny. Cudze ręce, cudze ciało mogły wpłynąć nawet na tak potężnego ninję jak Orochimaru. Kabuto rozumiał, on sam także miał czasami problem z dokładnym określeniem, kiedy jest sobą a kiedy szpiegiem, kiedy tajnym agentem, a kiedy zwykłym nastoletnim dzieciakiem, sierotą, samotnym molem książkowym o zerowych zdolnościach komunikacyjnych. Zamieszanie, konfuzję, ból Kabuto mógł pojąć, kierując się autopsją, ale strach....Strach był ze swej natury czymś obcym dla Orochimaru, czymś nie pasującym a jego nagłe pojawienie się nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Kolejne ciosy, tym razem już tylko w twarz, w szczękę, w potylicę, posypały się na medninję. Wykrzywiona pomieszanymi emocjami twarz mistrza, obca, na poły zabandażowana twarz unosiła się nad Kabuto niczym upiorne widmo. Nie było sensu walczyć z atakującą nieprzytomnością, zaciemniającą widzenie peryferyjne i szumiącą ogłuszająco w głowie, jak tysiące wodospadów. Chciał zareagować jakoś, coś powiedzieć, że nie zostawił mistrza, tylko poszedł na misję, żeby go bronić, chronić i pomóc...ale jego ciało osunęło się ciężko na kamienną posadzkę. Jakby w oddali czuł, że ciosy mistrza wciąż są wymierzane a jego głowa przyjmuje je bezwładnie, jak worek treningowy.

"Nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać! Nie możesz mnie zostawiać! Nie pozwalam ci mnie zostawiać, rozumiesz?! Rozumiesz????!!!!" silne nieludzko ręce schwyciły Kabuto za poły płaszcza i potrząsnęły nim gwałtownie, budząc oddalający się wraz ze świadomością ból. "Odpowiedz, psie!!! Rozumiesz, że nie masz prawa mnie już nigdy więcej zostawiać??!!"

Kabuto skinął głową, czując na ustach lepką, słodką mokrość, która sklejała mu wargi. Zresztą nawet gdyby mógł, nie potrafiłby wydusić teraz z siebie ani słowa. Silne ręce puściły go pozwalając opaść na kamienną posadzkę, zimną i kojącą. Świat westchnął cicho, gdy Kabuto położył policzek na chłodnym granicie i zapadł się w smolistą ciemność bez dna.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Gdy się obudził był już wieczór a fioletowe światło zmierzchu wchodziło do sypialni przez lekko uchylone okno. Nie pamiętał, co się stało i nie chciał pamiętać. Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma leżał dalej, rozluźniony znieczulającym wszystko snem, tak, jak to zwykł czynić podczas misji szpiegowskich. Wtedy, aby zrelaksować się odpowiednio i wejść bezproblemowo w swoją rolę, leżał w łóżku, tuż po przebudzeniu i udawał, że jest normalnym chłopakiem, z normalną rodziną, że nic nie wie na temat zabijania, krwi i wspomnień masakrowanej osady. Ucieczka z rzeczywistości trwała, dopóki nie ocknął się na tyle, żeby znów zacząć się bać, że ktoś przyłapie go całkowicie bezbronnego, bez maski.

Powoli odzyskiwał świadomość swojego ciała, wtulonego w prześcieradła, miękkie i gładkie, ale próbując wykraść jeszcze trochę cennego czasu, zawieszonego między snem a rzeczywistością, nie dopuszczał do siebie żadnej myśli z zewnątrz. Czuł czyjąś obecność, dość blisko łóżka. Ktoś siedział i mamrotał coś do siebie sennym, niewyraźnym głosem. Trochę jak szept dziecka, przytłumiony, zatarty. Kabuto bezmyślnie słuchał tych niezrozumiałych słów, nie otwierając oczu i nie próbując wydostać się na powierzchnię świata rzeczywistego. Po paru minutach szept ułożył mu się w głowie w ciche słowa.

"Niczego nie posiadam...poza moimi technikami nie mam nic...bez rąk, nawet w nowym ciele jestem niczym...Dobrym przykładem mojego nieposiadania niczego jesteś ty...głupi medyku...Teraz żyjesz z kimś innym...Na pewno tak właśnie jest...Nie mogę posiadać na własność nawet mojego niewolnika, nawet mojego psa, który jak się okazuje, może zastawić mnie w każdej chwili...Jaka smutna tragedia..."

Kabuto otworzył powoli oczy, ostrożnie zerkając na siedzącą w wielkim, pluszowym fotelu postać, skuloną bezpiecznie w miękki, aksamitny kłębek. Twarz mistrza zasłonięta była jasnymi włosami, opadającymi szlachetnie na ramiona i poręcz fotela a blade, smukłe dłonie zaplecione były na podkurczonych kolanach. Pomimo swojej nietypowej pozy nie wyglądał na smutnego czy złamanego, pewnie nigdy nawet nie poznał znaczenia tych słów, ale coś w tej skulonej figurze kazało sądzić, że odbywa się w mistrzu jakaś poważna, wewnętrzna dysputa, przez co jest on jeszcze bardziej groźny niż zazwyczaj. Wielkie, lśniące oczy spojrzały prosto na Kabuto, który nadal częściowo unosił się w niby śnie, co pozwoliło mu zachować względny spokój pod uważnym spojrzeniem.

"Nie udawaj, że śpisz." parsknął Orochimaru, nie zmieniając pozycji i nadal obejmując kolana ramionami, obsypanymi falującymi włosami. "Masz tylko lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu i parę złamanych żeber, nie powinieneś dramatyzować. Bardziej adekwatne w twojej pozycji byłoby podziękowanie, że nie zabiłem cię na miejscu za pozostawienie mnie z tymi niekompetentnymi kretynami."

Kabuto rozpoznał lekkie zgarbienie ramion i intensywne, bezczelne, wyzywające spojrzenie Orochimaru, i wiedział, że nie jest to prawdziwe żądanie podziękowania, a zwykła figura retoryczna, której mistrz używał, gdy chciał przeprosić bez zbytniego spouchwalania się w podmiotem przeprosin. Kabuto uśmiechnął się lekko. Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś bardziej niż on spouchwalił się z mistrzem i przeżył na tyle długo, żeby o tym opowiadać.

"Rozumiesz pewnie, że koncept odejścia mojego najlepszego szpiega i wygodnego partnera do porządnego pieprzenia niezbyt mi się podoba." ciągnął dalej Orochimaru, obserwując z bliska swoje paznokcie i wykrzywiając lekko usta. "Wiesz, wielozadaniowych tajnych agentów nie jest wielu. A ja, wstyd przyznać, nie mam zbyt dużej ilości inteligentnych ludzi dookoła siebie."

Kabuto przymknął oczy, czując jak ból budzi się w jego zesztywniałych kończynach. W głowie szumiał mu mały wodospadzik a w ustach czuł wielki kłąb waty o posmaku jakiegoś zioła. Niewątpliwie ktoś podał mu jakiś lek przeciwbólowy i zbijający gorączkę, i doprawił go ziołami, żeby nie wyczuł składników. Tylko jedna znana mu osoba była aż tak paranoiczna w kwestii przepisów na leki i techniki medyczne.

"Co mi....podałeś, Orochimaru?" wychrypiał Kabuto, wciąż pod wpływem usypiającego leku i z trudem opuszczającego jego umysł snu, zapomniał, że tytułowanie mistrza po imieniu nie zawsze jest bezpieczne. Choć z drugiej strony szpiegowanie czy przebywanie w towarzystwie Orochimaru także nie należało do najbezpieczniejszych.

"Małe "coś" żebyś nie wyzionął ducha. Byłeś wyczerpany i chory zanim jeszcze wyładowałem na tobie moją słuszną ze wszechmiar złość." odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem Orochimaru, uśmiechając się lekko. "Nie martw się, nic ci nie będzie. Chyba, że zdecydujesz się ponownie zostawić mnie bez mojego pozwolenia."

Kabuto patrzył spod przymkniętych powiek jak mistrz siada powoli na łóżku i pochyla się nad nim, nieruchomym wzrokiem obserwując jego twarz. Wielkie, lśniące drapieżnie oczy patrzyły na niego bacznie przez kilka pełnych napięcia sekund, po czym Orochimaru roześmiał się cicho i delikatnie położył głowę na piersi Kabuto. Jasne włosy pachniały cytryną.

"Przynajmniej jedno się nie zmieniło." mruknął cicho w koszulę medninji, pocierając lekko policzkiem tak, żeby szeroki kołnierz ubrania odsłonił skórę. "Twój puls jest taki jak zawsze, równy i spokojny. Jakby na twojej piersi nie leżał certyfikowany morderca i wariat, który parę godzin temu był gotów zatłuc cię na śmierć, a śliczna, mała, mieszczańska do bólu kobietka, idealna do robienia dzieci i prowadzenia domu..."

Orochimaru umilkł, ciesząc się wysłuchiwaniem i wyczuwaniem pulsu Kabuto, który czuł, że powoli osuwa się ponownie w sen. W jego głowie kłębiły się irracjonalne myśli, że to mu się wszystko śni, bo mistrz nigdy nie przywiązywał się do swoich partnerów/ofiar, nigdy nie przytulał się tak otwarcie szukając atencji i ciepła, nigdy nie był tak blisko przeprosin za swoje nienormatywne, mordercze zachowania. Na piersi Kabuto wpółleżał, miękki jak śpiący kot, legendarny mistrz, który zdołał opanować technikę nieśmiertelności, groźny i kapryśny, przerażająco inteligentny i impulsywny morderca. A on nie miał chęci, aby aksamitne ciepło czarnego szlafroka i umięśnionego, perfekcyjnie zbudowanego ciała, opuszczało go w ciągu najbliższych minut. Żałosne i poniżające, ale Kabuto chciał, żeby ktoś z nim pobył dopóki nie zaśnie. Czuł, że stanie się to już niebawem, że macki usypiającego leku ponownie wciągają go w swą mroczną głębinę. Kabuto nienawidził siebie za tą słabość, za dziecinność tej podświadomej, atawistycznej potrzeby, tkwiącej chyba w każdym człowieku. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy Orochimaru miał także ten odruch, tą tęsknotę, która wydawała się być wypalona w ludzkiej psyche od zawsze, nie pomna na wykształcenie, siłę czy ambicję.

"Śpij, medyku. Myślenie tylko wybija cię ze snu." mruknął Orochimaru a ciepło jego oddechu przyjemnie poraziło skórę Kabuto. "I już mnie nigdy nie zostawiaj, zrozumiano?"

Medninja skinął z trudem głową. Chociaż mistrz używał trybu rozkazującego w jego słowach czaiła się niespotykana i niezwykle dla niego rzadka niepewność i prośba. Nie miał siły niepokoić się rozpadem całej umowy, którą zawarli dwa lata temu, całego ich erotycznego rytuału, całego układu, w jakim przeżył niemal całe swoje życie jako sługa Węża.

"Nie zostawię cię, Orochimaru."

Cisza, krótki, urywany oddech a potem niezdarne palce, przeczesujące włosy Kabuto w nienaturalnym geście troski.

"Ja ciebie też nie zostawię, medyku."

Zasypiał, zapadał się coraz głębiej i głębiej w aksamitne ciepło leków i gorączki. Nienawidził siebie za pragnienie poczucia jeszcze raz tego delikatnego, nieumiejętnego dotyku. Nauczono go żyć bez niego, bez ciepłych, delikatnych gestów, one były zakazane, należały do świata realnego, nie do szpiegów, tajnych agentów i skrytobójców. Jednak czując chłodną, miękką dłoń na czole, nie był pewien, czy nadal potrafił się bez tego obejść.

Nie myśl o tym.

Skulił się, gdy miękkie ciepło przetoczył się przez niego i przylgnęło mu do pleców. Przesunął się nieco, żeby pogłębić kontakt z tym ciepłem, wpierając się w nie łopatkami i głową. Był senny, tak senny, że nie miał siły obmyślać absurdu sytuacji. Istniał tylko miły, chropowaty dotyk szlafroka i promieniujące ciepło drugiego ciała. Specjalnego ciała, ciała mistrza...Nie myśl o tym.

Kabuto zapadł się w sen, otoczony dziwnym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, mającym swoje podstawy daleko głębiej niż bezpieczeństwo płynące z dobrego kamuflażu, broni i siły.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

end


	4. Chapter 4

death (sort of)  
więc proszę trzymać chusteczki i prozak pod ręką

 

 

ITSUMO  
roz4

 

Nie ma nieba i ziemi  
Otchłani ni piekła  
Jesteś tylko Ty (...)  
i właśnie Ciebie nie ma.  
Dante Alighieri

 

Obudził się z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, że ktoś odkrył go i wystawił na nie komfortowe działanie czynników atmosferycznych. Tak jakby ciepła otulina snu i bezpiecznej miękkości zginęła zastąpiona coraz bardziej natrętną rzeczywistością, wdzierającą mu się pod powieki. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i zobaczył Orochimaru siedzącego na krawędzi łóżka i patrzącego się na niego zamyślonym wzrokiem. Niepokojące uczucie, że mistrz został z nim przez całą noc, zawahanie, że zdołał usnąć w jednym łóżku z tak wyrafinowanym i pięknym mordercą, przerodziło się szybko w ostrożność i gotowość do ataku.

"Co się stało?"

Oczy Orochimaru pozostały zamyślone i nieruchome.

"Przyszedł Uchiha. Chce rozmawiać o możliwości powiększenia swojej mocy."

Kabuto leżał wciąż zapatrzony w podświetloną porannym słońcem twarz mistrza, trójkątną i bladą. Nie mówił nic. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie można używać techniki przenoszącej duszę do innego ciała częściej niż co pół roku. Inaczej mogłoby to uśmiercić jej wykonawcę albo, w najlepszym wypadku, spowodować nieobliczalne efekty uboczne. Kabuto nie chciał myśleć, jakie to mogą być efekty. Nie raz widział eksperymenty Orochimaru i wolał nie przywoływać w pamięci tych nieudanych.

"Wstawaj, medyku. Będziesz mi potrzebny w negocjacjach z Uchihą." mistrz wstał powoli z łóżka i przeciągnął się, aż kości chrupnęły. "Muszę go zatrzymać jako swojego sługę przez najbliższe sześć miesięcy."

Orochimaru wyszedł pospiesznie z komnaty, nie dając Kabuto czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Medninja siedział jeszcze przez chwilę na łóżku. Wczorajsza noc wydawała się być dziwacznym, gorączkowym snem, który tylko objawił jego słabość i, zagrzebane w głębinach świadomości, niewypowiedziane potrzeby, co do których nie przyznawał się nawet sam przed sobą.

Doprawdy, to żenujące pragnąć, aby nad twoim własnym snem czuwał Wąż.

Kabuto potarł dłonią stężałą od snu twarz, wstał chwiejnie, po czym zaczął się powoli ubierać. Był sztywny i obolały, ale nie było to nic, z czym nie poradziłoby sobie parę uzdrawiających i rozluźniających pieczęci.

Delikatne dłonie na jego karku i ciepło, obejmujące przyjemnie mu plecy. 'Ja ciebie też nie zostawię'. Kabuto prychnął z pogardą na taki pokaz słabości, niegodny szpiega jego rangi. Widział oczyma duszy, jak Orochimaru zaśmiewa się z tych jego egzaltowanych uczuć, z jego niezdarnych słów. Medninja ze złością zacisnął pas i z rozmachem wyszedł na klatkę schodową, nieprzyjemną, kamienną i zimną. Przekonywał sam siebie, że ten cały nocny incydent był spowodowany jego obrażeniami, ogłupiającymi lekami przeciwbólowymi i gorączką. Ale jego analityczny umysł jakoś nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

W wielkiej marmurowej sali stał Uchiha Sasuke, smukły i wyprostowany jak napięta cięciwa łuku, gotowa wypuścić strzałę. Miał czerwone oczy i sądząc z rozerwanej kurtki, już skorzystał z metamorfozy i swojej nowo nabytej "demonicznej" mocy. Płakał, stwierdził Kabuto, mierząc chłopaka nieruchomym wzrokiem, i pewnie robiłby to jeszcze teraz, ale jego duma mu na to nie pozwala. Krótko zastanowił się, gdzie jest Naruto, ale zostawił te myśli na później. Teraz należało z tym napiętym, podenerwowanym członkiem wymarłego klanu porozmawiać tak, żeby wynegocjować jak najlepsze warunki dla mistrza.

Orochimaru wszedł do sali chwilę po Kabuto, ubrany w szkarłatne kimono, idealne do walk salonowych. Wyglądał władczo i groźniej niż zazwyczaj. Nie odpowiedział nawet spojrzeniem na ukłon Kabuto, tylko podszedł od razu do Sasuke i stanął na przeciwko niego. Całe jego ciało było naprężone, jak wąż gotujący się do ataku.

"Daj mi siłę." odezwał się chropowatym, zdartym głosem Uchiha, mężnie stawiając opór przerażającym oczom mistrza. "I wyjaśnij, czego chcesz w zamian. Szczegółowo, jeśli można. Chodzą słuchy, że jesteś osobą skłonną przemilczać niewygodnie prawdy."

Orochimaru zaśmiał się krótko, dźwięk, który odbił się wielokrotnie od marmurowych ścian, stał się makabrycznym echem syku węża. Kabuto znał ten śmiech i mimo, iż słyszał go dość często, za każdym razem stawiał mu on włosy na głowie. Mistrz zbliżył się nieco do Sasuke a ten drgnął nerwowo, aktywizując sharingan.

"Jesteś bardzo domyślnym stworzeniem, Uchiha." odezwał się Orochimaru, już bez uśmiechu. "A więc porozmawiajmy."

Mistrz przeszedł koło Kabuto, rzucając mu lśniące nieuchwytną emocją spojrzenie, po czym zbliżył się do stojącego przy oknach stołu i zajął miejsce na wielkim, obitym szkarłatem fotelu. Uchiha niechętnie podążył za nim, ale nie zdecydował się spocząć na żadnym z pozostałych czternastu krzeseł, tylko stanął na przeciwko Węża i zmierzył go twardym wzrokiem. Kabuto znał ten wzrok. Kolejne zbyt wcześnie wydoroślałe dziecko, kolejny wykrzywiony przez swoją historię chłopak, kolejna kukiełka, której sznurki przeznaczenie brutalnie przerwało, zanim jeszcze zdążyła zagrać jakąkolwiek rolę. Kabuto nie współczuł. Życie takie już było, czasem kończyło się, zanim się w ogóle zaczęło. Sasuke nie zrobił nic, żeby zasłużyć na drogę mściciela, podobnie jak medninja nie zrobił niczego, żeby zasłużyć na drogę szpiega.

Nie było sensu się szarpać. Jedyna różnica pomiędzy Uchihą a Kabuto była taka, że ten ostatni to wiedział.

"Gdybyś był głupszy i nie zakrawał na taktycznego geniusza powiedziałbym ci, Sasuke, że dam ci wielką siłę i uczynię potężnym na tyle, że pokonasz swojego brata bez mrugnięcia okiem." zaczął Orochimaru z uprzejmym uśmiechem, pod którym uginały się kamienie, z których zbudowana była sala. "Powiedziałbym dokładnie to i nic więcej. Byłbyś moim sługą, wiernym i lojalnym o tyle, że wiedziałbyś, gdzie i w kim ma źródło twoja siła."

Uchiha milczał mądrze, wyczuwając chyba, że jeżeli Wąż chce bawić się w słowne gierki, należy dać mu wolną rękę i nie interweniować. Kabuto patrzył na wyprostowaną dumnie figurę Sasuke, stojącego bez wahania przed tronem Orochimaru, i przyznawał, że czarnowłosy potomek wygasłego klanu, jest naprawdę dobrym graczem. Jego plan był prosty, dać Wężowi powiedzieć wszystko, pozwolić mu napawać się jego tryumfem, tak aby stał się rozmowny, po czym wyciągnąć z jego słów jak najwięcej informacji. Kabuto uśmiechnął się lekko. To mogłoby się udać, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Gdyby Wąż nie był Wężem. Im dłużej Orochimaru perorował, tym bardziej Uchiha odkrywał, że wszedł na terytorium wroga z gatunku tych przemyślniejszych, którzy gdy są na swoim terenie, są równocześnie nie do pokonania. Trzeba było przyznać, że Uchiha dobrze kombinował, jednak przeliczył się. Jak większość przeciwników Orochimaru.

"Ale ponieważ widzę, że jesteś wyjątkowo inteligentny, co zresztą uwzględniłem w moim planie, więc powiem ci prawdę." mistrz zdawał się smakować swoje słowa jak dobre wino, całkiem pomijając kamienną maskę, za którą schował się Sasuke. "Myślę, że będziesz na tyle silny, że ją zniesiesz. Otóż mam zamiar, w ramach naszej umowy, dzięki której pokonasz brata, przenieść się do twojego ciała. Nie, po co zaraz to wzburzenie! Spokojnie, mój drogi. W tym układzie to ja daję więcej niż ty, więc jako strona bardziej, hm hm, bierna, nie powinieneś reagować tak gwałtownie."

Uchiha zbladł i zmrużył oczy, które od momentu, gdy zobaczył Węża, lśniły sharinganową czerwienią. Jego usta wykrzywiły się brzydko w zjadliwym uśmiechu i przez moment Kabuto pomyślał, że są do siebie podobni, Sasuke i Orochimaru. Czy Wąż był też kiedyś tylko zredukowaną do pewnych powinności tradycyjno- etycznych, bezwolną kukiełką?

"Ty pomożesz mi zabić brata a ja mam za to oddać ci moje ciało? Całą moją przyszłość i całego siebie? I ty to nazywasz umową, w której dajesz więcej? Przecież właśnie w tej chwili powiedziałeś, że zabierasz mi wszystko, co mam!" głos Sasuke przeszedł od cichego szeptu po niski, groźny krzyk. Orochimaru spojrzał zniesmaczony.

"Przepraszam, ale konkretnie, co ty masz, Uchiha?" spytał powoli, wyginając usta i opierając twarz na dłoni. "Tak poza treningiem i chęcią zemsty? Jesteś zamkniętym w sobie, odizolowanym od ludzi milczkiem. I tak rzeczy mają się już od lat. Co takiego możesz dać światu, od którego tak uciekasz, aby broń Boże, nie zasłonił twojego głównego celu istnienia? Nie masz umiejętności radzenia sobie z najprostszymi relacjami międzyludzkimi, nie potrafisz się znaleźć, nigdzie. Lubisz myśleć, że twój świat nabierze barw, gdy pomścisz klan, ale bądźmy szczerzy, tak się nie stanie. Z pustego w próżne nie nalejesz. Powiem ci to, choć normalnie nie chciałoby mi się zawracać głowy takimi psychoanalitycznymi gadaninami. Jeśli myślisz, że twoje życie stanie się po zemście choć trochę bardziej normalne, że będzie w nim mniej bólu i gniewu, to się, kochany, mylisz. Wybacz, ale ja twoje życie widzę jak pustą butelkę, czekającą na napełnienie. Ale gdy już się coś do niej naleje, to pęknie. Takie życie dla mnie to żart, i to dość kiepski, bo zdeterminowany takimi błahostkami jak tradycja i źle pojęte poczucie obowiązku."

Sasuke drżał i widać było, jak słowa Orochimaru wbijają się w niego jak iglice, bezgłośnie i przerażająco precyzyjnie. Kabuto obserwował, jak Uchiha stara się zebrać kontrargumenty, i jak sromotnie przegrywa. Szczeniak wiedział, przeczuwał od początku, że tam gdzie ma kres jego misja pomszczenia klanu, tam ma także kres jego własne życie, pomyślał medninja z czymś, co po dłuższych rozważaniach mógłby nazwać współczuciem, ale nie nazwał. Teraz nie było czasu na refleksję.

"Muszę żyć, mam cel. Muszę odbudować klan." odezwał się cichym głosem Sasuke i zmierzył wściekłym wzrokiem Węża, który tylko się uśmiechnął i zapadł głębiej w fotel.

"Proszę, nie zachowujmy się jak dzieci." zganił dobrodusznie mistrz, przymykając oczy niczym nauczyciel karcący niesfornego ucznia. "Nawet forma, za pomocą której wyrażasz swoje, nazwijmy to na wyrost, życiowe wyznaczniki, wskazuje na to, że tak naprawdę wcale tego nie pragniesz, że jest Ci to narzucone. Te wszystkie 'muszę', które z taką namiętnością powtarzasz są tego wyraźnym przykładem. Pytanie tylko, czy pokrywają się one z twoim 'chcę'. Nie, nie ma potrzeby, żebyś udzielał mi odpowiedzi na to proste pytanie. Wolałbym, żebyś udzielił jej najpierw sobie."

Uchiha patrzył na Orochimaru szklanymi oczyma a jego pięści mimowolnie rozluźniały się i zwijały w pięści. Kabuto patrzył na wyczerpanego fizycznie i psychicznie chłopaka i nie czuł nic. Absolutnie nic. Wąż tymczasem gotował się do roli advocatus diaboli w małej prywatnej rozprawie sądowej, w której Uchiha miał rozstrzygnąć, czy lepiej jest żyć dalej i pozwolić, aby dokonanie zemsty stanęło pod znakiem zapytania, czy umrzeć, ale mieć pewność, że klan został pomszczony.

Naruto nie miałby tego problemu, pomyślał z dziwnym rozbawieniem Kabuto. Mały napaleniec może i nie był najinteligentniejszym z ludzi, ale miał dobry instynkt samozachowawczy i z pewnością nie dałby się zagonić w filozoficzny kozi róg, jak jego kolega z drużyny. Tak, medninja wiedział, że najistotniejszą wartością, jaką posiadała ludzkość, było życie. To ono niosło ze sobą przyszłość, która z kolei zawierała w sobie nadzieję pomieszaną z radością i oczekiwaniem. Z chęcią kontynuowania drogi. Naruto z pewnością to wiedział, ale blondasa tutaj nie było. Sasuke został sam.

W cztery oczy z Wężem.

"Wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz odbudować klan? I proszę, nie odpowiadaj mi, że 'dlatego, bo upadł', gdyż stracę wiarę w twoją inteligencję." kontynuował swoją mowę oskarżycielską Orochimaru. "Doskonale wiesz, że nawet, jeżeli ci się to uda, nie będzie to tamten klan, który pamiętasz z dzieciństwa. Ten odbudowany dom Uchihów będzie w całości stworzony przez ciebie. Na ile jesteś pewien, że, trywializując, nie spartolisz sprawy i nie poczniesz kolejnego Itachiego? Z twoimi zdolnościami i brakiem umiejętności współżycia z innymi ludźmi, to bardzo możliwa opcja."

"Moim obowiązkiem jest restauracja klanu i zrobię wszystko, żeby nie powtórzyć starych błędów. Moje zdolności są potrzebne w Konoha, nie mogę oddać ci ciała tylko dlatego, że twierdzisz, że nie potrafię żyć." wydusił z siebie Uchiha, choć widać było, że słowa przechodzą mu przez gardło z wielkim trudem. "To mój obowiązek, podobnie jak zemsta. Nie mogę zrezygnować z jednego na rzecz drugiego."

Kabuto poczuł falę irytacji ze strony mistrza tak wyraźną, że postawiła mu ona wszystkie włosy na karku. Orochimaru uśmiechnął się groźnie, lecz jego oczy pozostały nadal przymknięte. Jedynie zaciśnięte na poręczach szkarłatnego fotela dłonie, świadczyły o tym, że samokontrola Węża powoli pęka.

"Z tylu rzeczy w swoim życiu już zrezygnowałeś, że nie powinno ci to sprawiać problemu. Porzuciłeś wszystko, na początku wszelkie przyjemności płynące z przebywania z innymi ludźmi, które nawiasem mówiąc są raczej niewielkie, a teraz swój dom, swoją osadę, przyjaciela..." ostatnie słowo Wąż wypowiedział powoli i dobitnie, z miną, jaką czasami miewał dobijając jakiegoś powalonego już przeciwnika. Sasuke drgnął wyraźnie a jego usta poruszyły się, choć nie wydobyło się z nich ani jedno słowo.

Kabuto spojrzał na Uchihę a potem na mistrza, który uśmiechnął się do niego przerażającym, bezlitosnym, wykalkulowanym uśmiechem. Medninja spuścił wzrok. Tak, tylko w ten sposób dawało się wyjaśnić zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy Sasuke i pęknięcie w jego mentalnej osłonie, które ze znawstwem wykorzystywał Orochimaru. Uchiha zabił Naruto, pomyślał bez związku Kabuto. Zabił go i przyszedł tutaj, aby dopełnić swoje, jak widać nieuchronne, przeznaczenie. Los nigdy nie był czynnikiem łaskawym ludziom, a względem Uchihy wydawał się być wręcz sadystyczny i wredny.

"Zrezygnowałem z wszystkiego... nawet z przyjaciela...i z siebie." słowa Sasuke były porwane i wyglądał tak, jak człowiek nagle przebudzony i zaczynający już powoli orientować się w rzeczywistości. "Dokładnie tego chciał Itachi."

Orochimaru stężał na swoim fotelu pod spojrzeniem, którym nagle strzelił w niego Uchiha. Kabuto drgnął niepewnie, nie mogąc ze swojego miejsca dojrzeć dokładnie twarzy Sasuke, zasłoniętej czarnymi strąkami zlepionych potem i krwią włosów.

"A on chciał końca. I klanu i mojego. Końca i śmierci. Byłem głupi, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej."

W jednej chwili Uchiha stał przed oskarżycielskim trybunałem Orochimaru, a w następnej już skakał mu do gardła z ośmioma kunai. Kabuto potrząsnął głową. Pewne przypadki były nieuleczalne. Siła, którą dawała Sasuke pieczęć miała swoje źródło w Wężu. Nie mógł jej wykorzystać przeciwko niemu choćby chciał. To był mały detal, którego mistrz nigdy nie zdradzał wojownikom, wchodzącym z nim w ugodę. Owszem, mieli oni wielką, naprawdę niewyobrażalną moc, ale jednocześnie nie byli w stanie wszcząć buntu, który w tym przypadku był równoznaczny ze śmiercią. Kabuto patrzył szklanym wzrokiem, jak Sasuke zwija się w unikach, próbując atakować Węża, który najwyraźniej tylko się z nim bawił.

"Nie martw się o zaniknięcie linii genetycznej sharinganu!" prychnął pogardliwie mistrz, z łatwością unikając kolejnego desperackiego ciosu Uchihy. "Jak już będę miał twoje ciało, z pewnością nie będę żył w celibacie! Paru szczęśliwych, nieślubnych pariasów odziedziczy te twoje specjalne oczy, tego możesz być pewien."

Sasuke warknął wściekle i ponowił ataki na wciąż odsłoniętego Węża, dorównując mu niemal szybkością. Dzieciak jest dobry, pomyślał medninja, ale szybkość to jedyne pole, na którym może przynajmniej dotrzymać kroku mistrzowi. Ich siła i ilość czakry są absolutnie nieporównywalne.

"Hej, a może zanim posiądę twoje ciało, najpierw odnajdę twojego kolegę, którego zabiłeś...tego blond szczeniaka, Naruto... i zabawię się trochę z jego ciałem?! Nie, żebym był nekrofilem, tylko trochę popastwię się nad zwłokami! Zaszlachtować swojego poplecznika tylko dlatego, że twój stuknięty brat ubrdał sobie jakąś teorię o zdobywaniu siły, jest naprawdę szalone!!!" Orochimaru z uśmiechem uniknął pięciu kunai i kopnięcia, którym chciał go uraczyć coraz wolniej poruszający się Sasuke. "Ho ho, prawdę mówiąc, zaimponowałeś mi tym! Jesteś prawie tak samo niepoczytalny jak ja!..."

Usta Sasuke zacisnęły się w bolesną, wąską linię a jego oczy pałały czystą nienawiścią. Kabuto westchnął.

Orochimaru nawet nie zakładał żadnej ze swoich sławnych technik, pozwalając sobie na mały mecz jeden na jeden z wariującym z wściekłości Uchihą. Doprawdy, można się było zastanawiać, kto z tej dwójki jest bardziej szalony. Uchiha, próbujący zabić Węża, czy Wąż, znajdujący prymitywną przyjemność w dręczeniu chłopaka, nad którym jego przewaga była dla wszystkich boleśnie widoczna. Sasuke najwyraźniej ignorował wszelki zdrowy rozsądek i może nawet miał rację. Kabuto potarł dłonią nos, w miejscu gdzie uciskały go okulary. Rozum zaprowadził Uchihę do pułapki, więc logiczne było ignorowanie go przy próbie wydostania się z niej.

Czarka, wściekła czerwona czarka uderzyła w twierdzę z głuchym hukiem. Orochimaru poderwał głowę, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do Uchihy i bez żadnej techniki ani innego ataku złapał go za rękę. Sasuke wyrwał się z uścisku gwałtownie, niemal wyłamując sobie bark i łamiąc parę palców u lewej dłoni. Nie on jednak teraz był potencjalnie zagrożeniem. Kabuto podbiegł do okna i wyjrzał. To co zobaczył, sprawiło, że zastygł w bezruchu. Przed odrzwiami zamku warowała cała armia Konoha, na czele, której stała Tsunade, Jiraiya i... Kabuto zmrużył oczy i skupił się, chcąc potwierdzić swoją nowo nabytą informację krótkim skanem czakry. Tak, nie było wątpliwości, u dołu, łomocząc pięściami o stalowe bramy warowni, stał Uzumaki i darł się jak nieludzkie stworzenie. Głupi szczeniak. Cóż, najwyraźniej małe ironie życia były udziałem wszystkich.  
Najwyraźniej Sasuke nie zdołał zabić swojego przyjaciela. Kabuto nie wiedział dlaczego poczuł krótką, ale intensywną falę ulgi, zalewającą jego, jakby wyłączony do tej pory, umysł.

Uchiha odskoczył od mistrza jednym susem i uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

"Przepraszam, że zmusiłem cię do wygłoszenia tak uczonego i niewątpliwie męczącego manifestu." prychnął, składając dłonie w pieczęć. "Ale widzisz, wydaje mi się, że nici z naszej umowy. Ja CHCĘ żyć! I jeśli dobrze wyczuwam czakrę, jeszcze nie zabiłem Naruto; więc i siebie nie zamierzam! Niniejszym życzę miłego dnia!"

Uchiha najwyraźniej uradowany wiadomością, że Uzumaki przeżył, nie był na tyle skoncentrowany, żeby zauważyć, że Kabuto podszedł do niego od tyłu i zneutralizował jego ninjitsu jednym, chyba nieco zbyt brutalnym, ruchem. Czarka, którą Sasuke planował wybić dziurę w ścianie warowni, by dołączyć do swoich, wybuchnęła mu w dłoniach i odrzuciła w stronę okien. Kabuto wygiął usta. Silny, ale nieprofesjonalny przeciwnik, nie był odpowiednim wyzwaniem.

"Stój gdzie stoisz, albo rozerwę cię na strzępy!" wysyczał Orochimaru, podnosząc omdlałego Sasuke za kołnierz i mierząc go zniesmaczonym wzrokiem. "Nikt cię tutaj nie pyta, czego chcesz! I nie pytał od samego początku, jeżeli przyjrzałbyś się sprawie okiem niezaćmionym swoją misją mściciela! Za późno na czułe wstawki o życiu! Od tej pory twoje ciało należy do mnie! A te śmieszne parodie ninjów, stojące pod moją warownią, mogą już zaczynać się modlić! Zepsułeś mi nastrój, Sasuke, słońce, odbiję to sobie na twoich jeszcze żywych przyjaciołach!"

Uchiha zaklął i szarpnął się jak dzikie zwierzę, złapane w potrzask, ale z objęć Węża nie uciekało się tak łatwo. Orochimaru zaśmiał się szyderczo, gdy czarnowłosy chłopak wykręcił się w jego uścisku i spojrzał przez okno, prosto na przywódców armii Konoha.

"Naruto!" wrzasnął z całej siły, ale Wąż tylko jednym płynnym ruchem uderzył go w brzuch, powodując u Sasuke duszący, rzężący kaszel i krwotok z gardła. Pomimo ciosu Uchiha wciąż patrzył na mistrza wściekłym wzrokiem. Ma chłopak zgryz, pomyślał medninja. Taki cios musiał złamać mu co najmniej cztery żebra i chociaż trochę pogruchotać organy wewnętrzne.

W oddali Kabuto usłyszał wściekły wizg, chyba autorstwa Naruto, który teraz już regularnie napierał na bramę swoją demoniczną czarką, wyzywając przodków Orochimaru od rozmaitych gatunków gadów. Tsunade i reszta zaczęli wspinać się po fortyfikacjach obronnych, cicho i zwinnie jak jakieś skalne robactwo. Straż Orochimaru zaczynała właśnie strzelać do nich z łuków i polewać ich gorącą wodą. Warownia była zbudowana w miejscu, które stanowiło naturalną obronę. Ani Ślimak Tsunade ani Ropucha Jiraiyi nie miały tutaj swobody działania, zaś shinobi, wspinający się na ściany, byli łatwymi celami.

"Mam świetny pomysł, mały padalcu!" powiedział Wąż, trzymając Uchihę tak, że ich twarze niemal się stykały. "Sparaliżuję cię techniką genjiutsu i zmuszę, żebyś patrzył, jak zabijam tych twoich wesołych wieśniaków, osadników, ninjów z Bożej łaski!!! Cha cha cha!!! Co ty na to? Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, zapewniam ci materiał do przemyśleń na najbliższe sześć miesięcy! Tyle właśnie będziesz siedział u mnie w lochach, z okularami neutralizującymi sharingan! A potem wezmę sobie to twoje piękne, ponętne ciałko i urządzę małą orgię na cześć osady Mgły!"

Sasuke wypluł sporą ilość krwi, z której większa część poleciała na szatę mistrza, i powiedział coś niewyraźnie. Z tonu dało się wyczytać, że był to jakiś dość ostry epitet. Kabuto nerwowo zerknął na Orochimaru, spodziewając się ataku morderczej furii, ale żaden wybuch nie nastąpił. Wąż po prostu uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem i strzelił pięścią centralnie w bladą, wykrzywioną boleśnie, twarz Uchihy.

"Idziemy, Kabuto. Skopiemy tyłki tym słabeuszom z Konoha! A nasz drogi szlachetnej krwi gość, popatrzy sobie na ostatni show w swoim nędznym, pełnym wyparć traumatycznych, życiu. To mu da do myślenia na następne pół roku! Wiesz, jak on lubi myśleć, ten nasz gość, bardziej niż żyć, ośmielę się stwierdzić! " mistrz złożył dłonie w pieczęć i z rozmachem uderzył nią w kark Uchihy, który obwisł bezwładnie na jego ramieniu niczym mały, bezbronny kociak. "Idziemy! Rozerwiemy się trochę!"

Kabuto biegł po schodach za mistrzem. Nie mógł opanować złego przeczucia, które towarzyszyło mu już od momentu przebudzenia. Niepokój był związany z Uchihą, ale medninja nie potrafił powiedzieć niczego więcej. Może poza tym, że akurat tego dnia wolałby nie zaczynać wojny z Konoha.

Armia ninjów Orochimaru, przyszłych wojowników osady Mgły, przegrupowała się natychmiast, na widok rozwianego w swojej szacie Orochimaru, pędzącego w kierunku bramy. Kabuto wydał szybko trzy najistotniejsze rozkazy. Atakować frontalnie, najpierw mierzyć w dowódców, nie brać jeńców. Inne dyrektywy były zbędne, tak jak zawsze. W każdym razie, gdy w walce brał udział Wąż.

Oczy elitarnych shinobi z Konoha rozszerzyły się znacznie, gdy Orochimaru otworzył bez najmniejszego wysiłku wielkie, ciężkie, okute żelazem odrzwia i ukłonił się w parodii tradycyjnego, powitalnego pokłonu. Kabuto taktownie powstrzymał się od śmiechu, widząc opadniętą szczękę Kakashiego, kompletnie zmieszaną minę zboczonego sennina, starającego się być pomimo wszystko ponadto, poszarzałe twarze kilku ważniejszych shinobi Konoha. Wykrzywiona w sprzecznych emocjach twarz Naruto stanowiła jednak najciekawszy widok. Nikt nawet nie drgnął, ninja wspinający się na ściany warowni zamarli w bezruchu, gdy Orochimaru odchrząknął teatralnie i zaczął swój występ.

"Pragnę bardzo wszystkich powitać w moim skromnym zamku, czy też, jak kto woli, w warowni. Widzę, że przyprowadziliście znajomych, ja także, więc myślę, że przyjęcie powinno być udane." tonem konferansjera ogłosił Wąż, przechadzając się powoli przed progiem otwartej już teraz bramy. "Niestety, będzie to wasza ostatnia impreza, jednak bądźcie pewni, że ja i moi poplecznicy zrobimy wszystko, aby była ona dla was niezapomnianym przeżyciem."

Kabuto zauważył, że za mistrzem uformowała się już drużyna ninjów mgły, wyraźnie gotowa do walki i czekająca na rozkazy. Z ogólnego bezruchu wyrwał wszystkich Uzumaki, klnąc jak szewc i wyrywając się do przodu. Do Sasuke.

"Oddawaj Uchihę, ty szalony zboczeńcu!!!" wrzasnął blondas, ale zanim dobiegł na tyle blisko, by chociaż dotknąć wiszącego bezwładnie Sasuke, Orochimaru z czarującym uśmiechem gospodarza, któremu jakiś kmiotek psuje przyjęcie, kopnął Naruto w brzuch. Lis zatoczył się do tyłu. Na jego ustach medninja zobaczył jasną, gęstą krew.

"Trzymajcie swoje lisy na smyczach! Dzikie zwierzęta bardzo brudzą dywany."

Tsunade zmrużyła złowróżbnie oczy, ale jasne było, że ona nie straci przed groźną, szaloną aurą Węża ani swojej pewności siebie, ani rozumu. Kabuto popatrzył z uznaniem na kobietę, która pomimo swoich błędów odważyła się zostać Hokage. Jej brązowe oczy i zaciśnięte wąsko usta wskazywały, że nie będzie ona łatwym przeciwnikiem nawet dla Węża.

"Z przykrością musimy odmówić twojemu zaproszeniu, Orochimaru. Goszczenie się z gadami źle wpływa na trawienie i ogólne samopoczucie." skomentowała beznamiętnym tonem, otwierając pieczęć na czole i aktywując całą zebraną tam czakrę. "Jeśli ty i twoje kukiełki chcecie przeżyć, oddajcie nam Uchihę Sasuke. Wtedy odejdziemy, choć nie gwarantujemy, że nasi sprzymierzeńcy nie przyjdą, i nie wykończą ciebie za nas."

"...Więc niech przyjdą!!!" wrzasnął niespodziewanie Orochimaru i z rozmachem przyszpilił Sasuke trzema kunai do odrzwi fortecy. Kabuto zauważył, że oczy Uchihy podryfowały w kierunku Uzumakiego, podnoszącego się z ziemi z kaszlem, i tam już pozostały. Związek tych dwóch był dla medninji oczywisty, nawet, jeżeli sami zainteresowani jeszcze o nim nie wiedzieli. Albo nie chcieli wiedzieć. Kabuto czuł, jak siłą woli i determinacją Sasuke próbuje zwalczyć wpływ genjutsu, jak szamocze się i woła niemym krzykiem zniewolonego ciała.

Naruto, głuptaku, trzeba był go trzymać i nie puszczać za wszelką cenę. Tak się robi z cennymi rzeczami, trzyma się je, inaczej potrafią zniknąć. I nie wrócić już nigdy.  
Tsunade zmierzyła kamiennym wzrokiem przybitego kunaiami za koszulę Sasuke. Kabuto pokiwał głową. Ona też musiała wyczuć. Jeżeli istniało coś takiego jak przeznaczenie, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że istniało, tych dwóch chłopców było nim związanych na wieczność. O tym, że wieczność istnieje, medninja wiedział aż za dobrze.

"Puść Uchihę, Orochimaru. A odejdziemy i nic się nikomu nie stanie." głos Tsunade brzmiał jak srebrne surmy pośród głuchej ciszy obu arami, mierzących się martwymi, szklanymi spojrzeniami żołnierzy gotowych na śmierć.

"Ależ ja właśnie chcę, żeby się coś komuś stało!" wykrzyknął urażonym głosem Wąż. "Naprzód, niech poleje się trochę krwi! Kabuto, gdzie mój miecz?"

Medninja podał mistrzowi długie, wąskie ostrze, a złe przeczucie dźgnęło go ponownie. Orochimaru najwyraźniej go nie miał i tylko klepnął go po plecach, w udawanym przyjacielskim geście.

"No, to nie daj się łatwo zabić, medyku!" prychnął, po czym dał znak do walki.

Następne parę minut było niedającym się rozeznać chaosem rąk, nóg, lecących broni i ogłuszającego i tętniącego w piersi krzyku bojowego. Kabuto trzymał się blisko bramy, wiedząc, że Orochimaru właśnie tam będzie rozgrywał swoje pojedynki, tak, aby nie pozwolić żadnemu shinobi z Konoha odbić wciąż bezwładnego Uchihy. Mistrz z reguły powalał swoich przeciwników jednym ciosem, lub jedną techniką, i wyglądało na to, że jego nowe ciało świetnie się sprawuje. Oczywiście, wprawne oko medninji wypatrzyło lekkie zawahania w jego ruchach, wynikające z niedokończonej jeszcze synchronizacji umysłu z mięśniami, ale jeśli ilość pokonanych przeciwników była jakimś dowodem, nie obniżało to zbyt poważnie zdolności bojowych Węża. Mistrz z szalonym śmiechem wirował pośród napierających na niego wrogów, rzucając swoimi szkarłatnymi rękawami tak, że rozdymały się one jak skrzydła u motyla. Walka była jedynym żywiołem Orochimaru, walka i seks, ale na rozważanie tego ciekawego tematu, Kabuto nie miał w tej chwili czasu.  
Konoha była wyraźnie w defensywie, pomimo wysiłków Tsunade i Jiraiyi. Nie byli słabi, zauważył Kabuto, po raz kolejny powalając Kakashiego, tutaj chodziło raczej o ducha walki, którego postać mordercy Orochimaru oraz jego sława szaleńca, poważnie nadwątliły. Show mistrza najwyraźniej robił swoje i teraz nawet wysoko kwalifikowani shinobi stosowali raczej obronne techniki, zamiast przeć do przodu, na oślep, po trupach. Tylko tak wygrywało się walki o fortece.

Jednak był ktoś, kto się na groźną sławę Węża nie nabrał. I Kabuto wcale nie był tym zdziwiony. Naruto zawsze wyczuwał sytuację sercem i nie dawał się zmylić innym odczuciom niż te, które płynęły właśnie stamtąd. Z serca. Kabuto patrzył zafascynowany, jak mały, pomarańczowy kłąb energii dopada Orochimaru i zasypuje go gradem ciosów, wyzywając od wstrętnych gadów i ścierwojadów.

"Odsuń się, Lisie. Przeszkadzasz prawdziwym wojownikom w walce!" warknął Wąż i na trzydzieści ciosów Uzumakiego odpowiedział jednym, który dosłownie zwalił blondasa z nóg. "Trzeba cię było zabić wtedy, na tym całym egzaminie na chuunina! Jak ty go w ogóle zdałeś, knypku?"

"Gadaj zdrowy, wężowa gębo!" odwrzasnął obrażony wyraźnie i wściekły Uzumaki, podrywając się z ziemi i ponownie szarżując na Orochimaru. "Oddawaj Sasuke, bo jak nie, to Cię moją żabą zgniotę, Ty...Ty przerośnięta dżdżownico!!!"

Czterdzieści parę klonów techniki podziału cienia spadło na Węża jak gęsty deszcz pomarańcz, ale mistrz wyraźnie zaczynał się niecierpliwić gierkami. Kabuto czuł od niego promieniującą złość i narastający gniew.

"Tak, trudno, muszę stracić trochę czasu i zabić cię teraz. Potem możesz być faktycznie, cokolwiek niewygodny!" mruknął miękko i jednym gestem zdjął technikę Naruto, kopniakiem posyłając blondasa turlającego się po ziemi aż pod pustą fosę. "Giń, nie potrafisz nawet w pełni kontrolować swojej demonicznej czakry. Żałosne, doprawdy."

Wszystko stało się dosłownie w ułamku sekundy. Najpierw Orochimaru stał nad leżącym Naruto, który łapał oddech jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, następnie czakra Uchihy dostała epilepsji, sprawiając, że zadrżała ziemia i kilka wolno stojących wieżyc fortecy, a potem Sasuke zniknął z drzwi, do których był przybity. Zamiast tego, całkiem niespodziewanie, ostatni członek klanu sharinganów stał naprzeciw Węża i trzymał go za uniesioną w ciosie rękę. Kabuto zamarł w bezruchu, widząc bladą, poranioną, wściekłą twarz Uchihy i łzy, które spływały mu po brudnych policzkach, rozmazując kurz i krew...Medninja westchnął urywanie. Łzy płynęły z oczu, w których wirował, niczym rzucony shuriken...

"Mangenkyou sharingan!..." krzyknął Kabuto, ale było już za późno. Orochimaru spojrzy prosto w kapiące szkarłatem oczy Uchihy i wpadnie wprost w mentalną pułapkę, którą tak szczycił się Itachi.

Jak ten szczeniak tak nagle mógł rozwinąć pięcioramienny sharignan? Jak zdołał wyzwolić się spod genjutsu mistrza, nie uszkadzając sobie mózgu? Te pytania krążyły po głowie Kabuto jak natrętne pszczoły. Biegł w stronę Orochimaru, aby odtrącić od niego oszalałego Uchihę, ale coś w postawie mistrza go zatrzymało. Gdy po polu bitwy rozległ się straszliwy, niepohamowany śmiech, Sasuke drgnął nagle, wypuszczając ze zmartwiałych dłoni rękę Węża.

"O, dziękuję. Z pewnością mi się jeszcze przyda." Orochimaru ukłonił się z szacunkiem i rozmasował powoli swoje zsiniałe palce. "Myślałeś, że pokonasz legendarnego Węża mangenkyou sharinganem? Ech, młode to to, i głupie! Siłą woli i odpowiednim przepływem czakry można wyswobodzić się z tego 'straszliwego uroku', jakim częstuje nasz zawsze Itachi, hm hm hm... Nie wiedziałeś? Biedny Sasuke! Nadal twierdzisz, że masz po co żyć?"

"Pewnie, że ma!" odpowiedział za oniemiałego Uchihę Naruto, zrywając się na równe nogi i stając między swoim kolegą a Wężem. "Mnie ma! I Sakurę! I Kakashiego! I całą Konoha! A ty, głupi wężu?! Co ty masz??!!"

Oczy mistrza odwróciły się powoli od zdyszanego blondasa i zatrzymały się na Kabuto. Medninja poczuł, jak nieznane uczucie pełznie mu po plecach aż do karku a w ustach robi się nagle przerażająco sucho.

Co Ty masz, Wężu?  
Ciebie, oczywiście.

Przez moment Kabuto miał wrażenie, że na polu bitwy nastała grobowa cisza, przerwana tylko piskliwym śpiewem czakry, którą Orochimaru gromadził w ręku. Pytanie blondasa zawisło nad nimi jak drgająca pajęczyna, z której spadają zimne krople porannej rosy. Naruto stał naprzeciwko Węża, niepewny, co właściwie zrobił, ale mający świadomość, że cokolwiek to było, poważnie zdenerwowało jednego z najsilniejszych ninjów w kraju.

"Uzumaki, młotku, uciekaj! Ja z nim będę walczyć... a ty leć na tyły i nie umrzyj." odezwał się cicho złamany głos Uchihy, który pierwszy zauważył, że Orochimaru zakłada właśnie technikę, z której żaden z nich nie będzie potrafił wyjść żywy.

"Draniu, jeżeli myślisz, że zostawię cię tutaj po tym wszystkim?..." sarknął Naruto, nie dając się odepchnąć drżącym z wysiłku ramionom Sasuke. "Nie teraz! Nie zostawię cię, choćby nie wiem co!..."

Orochimaru złożył dłonie w pieczęć, krzycząc formułę wywołania, i oczom walczących ukazał się wielki, cętkowany wąż, rozparty zwojami łuskowatego cielska w wejściu do warowni. Kabuto uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta walka od samego początku była dla mistrza wygrana, nie spodziewał się jednak, że wywoła on swojego potwora.

"Orochimaru ma...anakondę!" pisnął w przypływie źle wymierzonego czasowo humoru Naruto a Sasuke, wykorzystując moment jego nieuwagi, odsunął go brutalnie na bok.

"Ta walka jest moja!" krzyknął i rzucił się w kierunku głowy węża, na której stał jego pan, uśmiechając się drapieżnie.

Kabuto odwrócił się do Uzumakiego, siedzącego na ziemi i rozcierającego stłuczone przy upadku siedzenie.

"Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to już cię raz pokonałem SZPIEGU! " wrzasnął obraźliwie blondas i przyjął postawę do walki. "Czas wyrównać porachunki! Tym razem nie zostanie z ciebie nic!!!"

Pojedynek z narwanym szczeniakiem, dysponującym połowicznie się go słuchającą czakrą lisiego demona, nie był rzeczą trudną dla Kabuto. Trudniejsze było utrzymywanie w zasięgu wzroku mistrza, któremu uzbrojony w mangankyu sharingan Sasuke, dawał się we znaki. Orochimaru używał w swojej walce kapryśnego i zmiennego jak on sam węża, aby nie polegać zbytnio na nie do końca zsynchronizowanych z jego umysłem mięśniach. Gdyby nie ten fakt Uchiha nie miałby szans. Kabuto zadawał ciosy umykającemu mu wciąż blondasowi, obserwując z napięciem, jak coraz bardziej wycieńczony Orochimaru atakuje, także nie będącego w pełni sił, Sasuke.

Ci dwaj biją się już w sumie tylko siłą woli. A im dłużej to trwa, tym gorzej. Uchiha z nieludzką szybkością unikał kłów i ogona węża, które nieustannie ponawiały na niego ataki. Wyglądał jakby wstąpiły w niego jakieś nowe siły, które pomagały mu utrzymać się na nogach, pomimo wcześniejszych obrażeń. Mistrz walczył z zaciśniętymi zębami i po raz kolejny Kabuto podziwiał jego umiejętność błyskawicznego zakładania skomplikowanych pieczęci. Tak, ta dwójka biła się nie siłą mięśni, ale umysłów, i oboje nie nawykli do przegranych.

...Ale mistrz niedawno zmienił ciało...

Widząc Uchihę, kumulującego czakrę w jakiejś przedziwnie wielkiej, desperacko ukleconej drżącymi dłońmi chidori, Kabuto pomyślał, że Orochimaru nie może pozwolić sobie na przyjęcie takiego ciosu. Wściekle wirująca czakra widoczna była gołym okiem tylko w przebłyskach, tak szybko poruszał się Sasuke za pomocą swojego mangankyu sharingana. Szczeniak, skąd u niego taka energia?! Ten cios jest tak błyskawiczny, że aż poniżej poziomu percepcyjnego człowieka! Kabuto widział, jak oczu Orochimaru rozszerzają się znacznie. Mistrz także widział, ale nie mógł zrobić uniku.

...zaaaa szyyyybkoooo...

Kabuto stanął przed Wężem i zasłonił go sobą. Przed nim, niczym zygzakująca błyskawica szarżował Uchiha, który niemal zniknął przez szybkość... Za plecami medninji Orochimaru krzyknął coś zdartym głosem, iskierka chidori podskoczyła trzy razy i nagle znalazła się bardzo blisko. Kabuto wyciągnął rękę. Usłyszał głośny, ogłuszający wybuch, po czym w jego oczach rozbłysnął blask jaśniejszy niż wszystko, co do tej pory widział.

...Nie zostawię cię, Orochimaru.  
...Ja ciebie też nie zostawię, medyku.

//////////////////////////////////////

Orochimaru patrzył zmrużonymi oczyma, jak Kabuto pada przed nim, twarzą w dół, prosto na ślizgą, cętkowaną skórę głowy węża. Sasuke klęczał przed nim, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, chociaż właściwie to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Uchiha rzęził, dusił się i dławił, i starał się umrzeć. Najwyraźniej była to jego czwarta chidori tego dnia.

Orochimaru spojrzał szklanym, pustym wzrokiem na leżącego przed nim medninję i powoli klęknął obok niego.

"Jeszcze żyjesz. Ale nie długo. Mówiłem Ci, żebyś nie dał się łatwo zabić..." wymamrotał, kątem oka obserwując dziurę w plecach Kabuto, czarnawą, zwęgloną i jeszcze dymiącą. "Mały, głupi medyk..."

Wstał, podszedł parę chwiejnych kroków i złapał za kołnierz dławiącego się Uchihę, mierząc go zimnym wzrokiem. Czuł, jak chłopak drży na całym ciele, jak za swój mały trik płaci powolną, niezbyt heroiczną śmiercią. I dobrze. Śmierć przez nadużycie czakry była jedną z mniej przyjemnych form odchodzenia na tamten świat. Jeżeli takowy istniał, choć Orochimaru w to wątpił.

"A teraz zginiesz, wszo. Za to, że właśnie pozbawiłeś mnie jedynej rzeczy, jaką miałem!..."

Anakonda wygięła się w pałąk i rzuciła, roztrzaskując skalny grunt, na którym była wzniesiona forteca. Wrzaski walczących shinobi, przygniatanych spadającym gruzem, docierały do Orochimaru tylko połowicznie. Podrzucił bezwładnego Uchihę i pozwolił, żeby ogon anakondy trzepnął go parę razy, jak szmacianą lalkę, którą bawi się wyjątkowo sadystyczny pies. Chłopak nawet nie krzyknął, nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby się bronić. Słaby. Za słaby. Tak jak ten mój głupi medyk.

Furia pojawiła się jak zwykle. Z nikąd. Nie pamiętał, jakie pieczęcie zakładał, wiedział tylko, że pali żywym ogniem ludzi, stojących pod nim, wrogów i sprzymierzeńców, ale w tej chwili było to mało ważne. Teraz liczyła się tylko zemsta. I krew. Nowe dłonie i nowe ciało nagle słuchały się go nadzwyczaj dobrze. Czakra szumiała w uszach, jak krople deszczu, spadające na wyschniętą ziemię. I nie liczyło się nic. Tylko ten głupi, leżący bez życia medyk i krew.

Więcej krwi! Więcej! Niech poczują sami!... Niech zobaczą!...

Anakonda zasyczała z zadowoleniem, gdy szczeniak Uchiha po raz któryś z kolei wylądował na ziemi, przytrzaśnięty jej ogromnym ogonem. Jak przez mgłę widział Tsunade, biegnącą mu na pomoc i tego żałosnego knypka, próbującego wyciągnąć na wierzch moc swojego lisiego demona... Nie dadzą rady! Nikt nie da rady Wężowi!!! Patrzył zafascynowany, jak jego ręce składają się w pieczęć ognia i nie czuł nic, spuszczając na ziemię kolejny ognisty deszcz. Cała forteca stanęła w płomieniach a cztery wielkie anakondy wiły się po niej, połykając swoje ofiary niczym ogłupiałe strachem myszy.

Gdzieś na dole Tsunade i jej żałosny ślimak starali się osłonić Uchihę, ale gdy odwrócił się do nich twarzą, znieruchomieli i spuścili wzrok.

"Coś się stało? Mam krew na nosie?" wrzasnął kpiąco, czując jak coś mokrego zakłóca mu poprawną percepcję. Wyciągnął dłoń i otarł jednym, beznamiętnym ruchem twarz z potu i pyłu. Na jego ręce zostało coś mokrego, coś, czego nie widział u siebie od lat. A może nigdy.

Łzy.

"Orochimaru! Zostaw Uchihę i pozwól mi zająć się Kabuto! Jeszcze żyje, może nie jest za późno!" wrzasnęła Tsunade. "Opanuj się! Zabijesz nas wszystkich, i swoich i naszych wojowników! Orochimaru, posłuchaj!!!"

Anakonda zasyczała przeraźliwie i uderzyła z rozmachem w ślimaka, który ugiął się pod impetem ciosu. Czy ta nieszczęsna kobieta myśli, że namówi go na zawarcie pokoju?! Teraz, gdy dopiero się rozkręcał?! Nie, to nie byłoby godne miana szalonego i nie zważającego na nic mordercy, jakim się szczycił!

"Nie jestem głupi i wiem, że medyka nie da się uratować! Sam sobie winien, że mnie zasłonił przed ciosem tego szczeniaka Uchihy!" głos Orochimaru był jak pękające w ogniu drzewo. "Myślę, że mam prawo wykonać na tym smutnym strzępku klanu sharinganów egzekucję!!! Tak jak i na was wszystkich, żałosne robaki!!!"

Anakonda pochyliła się tak, że Orochimaru znalazł się dokładnie na wysokości, pozwalającej dobić tego smutnego ostatniego członka klanu sharinganów. Zresztą był to cios z litości, chłopak i tak już prawie nie żył.

Podobnie jak Kabuto.

Orochimaru złożył palce w pieczęć i uśmiechnął się. Głupia, gorąca mokrość wciąż wylewała mu się z oczu, ale nie potrzebował wzroku aż tak, żeby trafić w nieruchomy cel. Nagle rozdzierający wrzask, wykrzywiona w przerażeniu twarz Tsunade, błysk lisiej czakry i...ten głupi blondas! Znowu! Trzeba było go już zabić na samym początku!

"Uzumaki! Odejdź stamtąd! Zginiesz! Zginieeeeeesz

Wściekłe, czerwone od mocy lisiego demona oczy, rozwiane blond włosy, aura determinacji, rozpaczy i rozpostarte obronnie ramiona. Czym on sobie zasłużył ten cały Uchiha, ten żałosny, leżący na ziemi, zgnieciony w proch samotnik, ten głupiec, że aż tak go bronisz, chłopcze? Nie, żeby nie próbował cię już parę razy zabić! Nie żeby nie traktował cię z wyższością i pogardą!

...nie, żeby cię kochał!

Orochimaru wpił spojrzenie w ślepia demona, wyzierającego z Uzumakiego. To wszystko zbyt przypominało mu Kabuto i jego samego. Za dużo i zbyt wcześnie.  
Tak, dosyć tego wszystkiego, dosyć małych, śmiertelników, broniących kłami i pazurami drogich im ludzi. Dosyć ognia, dymu, smrodu spalonych ciał i myślenia, że mogło być inaczej, tylko nigdy jakimś cudem nie było. Niech to wszystko się już skończy. Teraz i w ogóle. Na zawsze.

"Bierz tego swojego Uchihę i zmiataj, zanim zmienię zdanie."

Spokojny, prawie beznamiętny głos zaskoczył nawet jego samego. Anakondy, przypuszczające wciąż atak na shinobi z Konoha, stanęły w bezruchu, i wyglądało tak, jakby cały świat zamarł na jedną, długą, niewypowiedzianie cichą chwilę. Tsunade zabawnie otwierała i zamykała usta, najwyraźniej próbując zanalizować całą sytuację. A nie było co analizować. Tylko ten głupawy blondas to rozumiał, i inaczej niż większość obecnych, nie utknął w umysłowym pętelkowaniu, tylko złapał swojego cennego Uchihę i zaczął wlec go w kierunku fosy, jak najdalej od Orochimaru. Wąż nie mógł go winić. Najwyraźniej ten cały Uzumaki nie był takim idiotą, na jakiego wyglądał.

Orochimaru powoli odwrócił się od całego ogłupiałego towarzystwa i usiadł obok leżącego Kabuto. Anakonda wywróciła oczyma, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje na jej pysku, ale tylko klepnął ją delikatnie po nosie.

"Zabierz nas...gdzieś daleko. "

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Uzumakiego, widział oczyma duszy jak blondas patrzy ma niego szeroko otwartymi ślepiami, jednocześnie ściskając swojego drogiego Uchihę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. I może zależało. Tylko Uchiha nie był tego wart. Podobnie jak Orochimaru nie był wart...

"Zabierz nas nad morze."

Usiadł przy nieprzytomnym medyku, którego gęsta, niemal czarna krew sączyła się już na cętkowaną, łuskowatą skórę węża i powoli objął go tak, że głowa Kabuto leżała mu na ramieniu. Ostatni raz rozejrzał się po pogorzelisku, jakie zostało po jego wielkiej fortecy, nad którą unosił się teraz gryzący, czarny dym a ciała zabitych leżały rozwłóczone pomiędzy gruzami.

A potem anakonda w niecałe trzy minuty zaniosła go nad skalisty brzeg morza, gdzie nie było ani zgliszczy, ani śmierci, ani łez, tylko słony, morski zapach, monotonny szum wody i szara chmura, przysłaniająca dokładnie całe niebo.

"Ironia jest czasem naprawdę piękna, nie sądzisz, medyku? Teraz właśnie powinien być piękny zachód słońca, czerwony jak krew i złoty jak oczy węża." powiedział do Kabuto Orochimaru i machnął dłonią. Anakonda zniknęła bez słowa, zostawiając ich samych na poszarpanym, skalistym brzegu zimnego, nieprzyjaznego, jesiennego morza.

"Daj rękę."

Dłoń Kabuto dziwnie pasowała do jego dłoni i była chłodna i spocona, ale teraz nie było to już istotne. Patrzył przez moment na ich splecione ręce, po czym wygiął palce w pieczęć. Czakra zagrała w jego ciele, zlewając się z szumem morza.

"Ciekawe, jakie są skutki uboczne założenia techniki nieśmiertelności raz za razem w odstępie kilku tygodni, a nie sześciu miesięcy...ale cóż, spraktykujemy." wymamrotał do ucha Kabuto, który drgnął lekko i otworzył oczy. "No, widzę, że jesteś ze mną, choć patrząc na twoją ranę, raczej już nie kontaktujesz...Szkoda, bo chciałbym, żebyś był ze mną, gdy przeniosę się w twoje ciało..."

Spojrzenie brązowych, niesamowicie spokojnych oczu wykradło mu z ust wszystkie ekstrawaganckie słowa, jakie uzbierał w ciągu całego życia. Znał to spojrzenie. Tak patrzył się na niego dawno, dawno temu pewien oczadziały z bólu i strachu chłopiec, który jako jedyny ze swojej osady przeżył atak wroga. I jako jedyny nie bał się podać swojej dłoni wielkiemu Wężowi. Orochimaru odwrócił wzrok i wciąż powolnie wykonując pieczęcie, jedna po drugiej, pocałował Kabuto w czoło.

Technika śmiertelności zaswędziała go w dłoń, więc otarł ją o biodro, i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że obute w czarne spodnie udo należy do Kabuto. Spojrzał spod przymkniętych powiek na dłonie splecione w konwulsyjnym uścisku i poznał, że może poruszać palcami, należącymi do medyka. Przemieszczenie umysłu z jednego ciała do drugiego okazało się nagle tak łatwe i naturalne, jak nigdy dotąd. Powinien od początku skorzystać z propozycji, którą wielokrotnie ponawiał medyk. Ciało Kabuto było idealne pod każdym względem, tylko teraz...

Tylko teraz umierało. Ale to dobrze. Tak powinno być. Obiecał, że nie zostawi medninji i tego nie zrobi. Nawet jeżeli oznaczało to przejście na drugą stronę.

Widział swoje opuszczone ciało, pochylone nad nim w cichym czuwaniu, nieruchome jak skorupa, którą zostawił za sobą jakiś krab samotnik. Jego umysł był już w medninji, ale nie czuł bólu, tylko ogarniające cały świat rozleniwienie i spokój tak wielki, że żadne słowo nie było w stanie go opisać. Widział jak przez mgłę śmiertelną ranę, ziejącą mu w piersi, ale ponieważ nie bolała, zignorował ją. Był zbyt zadowolony, że w końcu może zasnąć, żeby zwracać uwagę na detale. Gdzieś w głębinach świadomości czuł myśli Kabuto, powolne i senne. Medyk także był zadowolony z tego, że nie umiera sam. Chociaż umieranie...było zbyt dużym słowem. To był tylko sen, miękki i ciepły, przyjemny. Czaił się gdzieś na granicy powiek, czekając, żeby owinąć ich oboje srebrną nicią zapomnienia.

...Nigdy cię nie zostawię...

Orochimaru spojrzał po raz ostatni w górę na szare, płaskie, sunące nisko przy ziemi chmury, a Kabuto zamknął oczy.

end

Homoviator 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, jeżeli było nieco melodramatycznie. Miałem nastrój a oni musieli zginąć i chciałem, żeby śmierć była ładna.


End file.
